Miraculous Moon
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: What if there was another Moon Princess that was never found? Join Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang, as they take a vacation in Paris, France, only to find that this trip wasn't to relax, but to find that missing peg in the future of Crystal Tokyo. Who could be the missing Princess of the Moon, and why hasn't her memories come back to her yet?
1. Chapter 1

__Anything italicized is someone singing or they're thought bubble__

 ** **Bold +**** **** _ _italicized =__ ** _ **flashback/memory**_**

 ** ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story****

Marinette (as Ladybug) ran through the streets of Paris, as well as swinging from building to building like Spider-Man. Her yo-yo flying every which way as she swung to the balcony of her room, before landing inside her room, as she went back to her civilian form.

"Well, that could have went better." Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami, said as she quickly ran over to her stash of cookies and ate one.

"I know...and Chat could have been more considerate of the situation!" Marinette stated as she walked over to her computer and sat down to do some homework for school. It was the weekend, so she didn't have to worry about being late for school this day.

"He seems to really like you as Ladybug." Tikki mentioned as Marinette started on her homework.

"Yeah...I wish he didn't though."

"Why not?" Tikki wondered out loud to Marinette.

"Because of my feelings for Adrien." Marinette stated as she leaned back in her chair, with a depressed sort of look painted on her face.

"But Chat protects you like a prince!"

"I know, Tikki. I just…wish I knew his identity, because then it would be a lot easier to turn him down, or at least give it a try."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Tikki stated with a smile on her face.

"Marinette!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng called up to her daughter, making Tikki quickly rush to her hiding spot, as the trap door opened up, revealing a petite woman with the same black hair with blue low-lights as Marinette peeking in.

"Yeah mom?" Marinette asked as she looked at her mom from her computer.

"We have a visitor. Why don't you come on down to see her." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said before she walked back down to the second floor.

Marinette sighed as she stood up from her chair and went downstairs with not too much hope in her system. But the girl she saw, made her squeal with excitement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serena Tsukino breathed in the nice fresh air of Paris, France, as she and her friends walked out of the airport together. It had been a year since their graduation from high school, and they all wanted a girls vacation out of Japan for a few days, or maybe even more.

The light end of summer breeze blew through Serena's long blond hair, still in its usual hairstyle like always, as she spun around in the clearing. "AH! How awesome is this!" She declared with happiness in her voice. "No dark kingdom, no dark moon...just me and my friends side by side, and having fun."

"Yeah! And what better way to celebrate life before Crystal Tokyo takes place than coming to Paris, France!" Mina stated with a smile, as they continued to walk to their hotel with their book bags on their backs. All they really needed were their toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a bunch of clothing so they could have a bunch of variety.

"The City of Love and Lights!" Serena yelled with excitement. "Even though I don't need a man anymore, I still find this place romantic!"

"Same here. But I only came because you guys asked, I needed some time away from home." Lita stated as they all walked into the hotel that Serena had booked. It was a cheap one, but it was still nice on the inside. And to have it be in walking distance of the airport was a big bonus for the young Queen-to-be.

"Hi, Serena Tsukino. I have a reservation for a party of 5." Serena said to the person behind the counter. The lady typed in the name, and found the room she was being assigned to.

"Yes, I have you right here. Our bell boy will assist you to your room." She said before ringing a bell and the bell boy came running. He smiled as he gestured for them to follow him up to their room.

They obliged, and got on the elevator, heading up to their floor. When they got there, they walked down the crimson sort of brown wallpapered hall, and stopped in front of Room 630. Serena lit up the moment she saw the room number that's for sure.

The bell boy took the key card and opened the door for the five scouts, and lead them inside. He showed them around for a short while before leaving, but not before giving the key card to Serena. The room was a neutral color of a rustic red, but each room there was the girls respective color.

Mina's was orange with hearts all over the place and on the comforter. Lita's was green with lightning bolts everywhere and on her comforter. Rei's was red with fire on only her comforter, which she found pretty neat. Amy's was a light blue with bubbles on her comforter only as well. And Serena's was pink with a bunch of crescent moons on the comforter and one big one on the pillow case.

"This is sort of creepy." Rei began. "You don't think they know who we are, do they?"

"I doubt it, Rei." Amy replied. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Yeah!" Serena declaired as she grabbed her black purse with a crescent moon on the front of it. "Now let's go enjoy this beautiful day and explore Paris!"

"I agree with Serena. Let's go!" Mina agreed, as the girls all smiled while walking out of the hotel. If only they knew, what was in store with this adventure.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No way! Adeline! **(ADA-LEEN)** " Marinette exclaimed as she ran up to the visitor, known as Adeline, who just squealed as well as she gave Marinette a big excited hug with her following the action.

"What are you doing back in Paris?!" Marinette exclaimed as she pulled away with her arms still on Adeline's arms.

"I came back because I missed the lights and the food...and most of all my best friend from my childhood, you." Adeline said with a smile, as Marinette hugged her again with excitement.

"I missed you too, Addie!" Marinette declared, before her eyes widened, and she pulled away quickly. "You have to meet some of my other friends!"

"I'm sure I will tomorrow. I'm going to the same middle school as you, starting tomorrow." Adeline stated with a smile.

"YAY!" Marinette yelled, before looking at Adeline's neck. Around her neck was a silver chain, with a little butterfly charm in the center. It was completely white, no color at all. But it was still a pretty necklace. "Hey, I like your necklace! It's so you!"

Adeline looked down at her necklace and grinned as she looked back up. "Thanks. Butterflies were always my favorite."

"Well, that and ladybugs." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng stated with a smile.

"Oh, heck yeah!" Adeline declared, making Marinette giggle a little.

"Come on! Let's go hang out like we used to!" She said. "Let me just get my satchel real quick." She then ran up the stairs to her room, and grabbed her satchel from her desk.

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she got out of hiding.

"My old friend Adeline Chanson has returned to Paris and I'm going to go hang out with her." Marinette answered as she opened up her bag, and Tikki floated inside with a cookie in tow.

After that, Marinette ran back down the stairs, closing the trap door to her room, and walked out of the house with Adeline following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the park, Serena was relaxing under a tree, with her bag by her side. She was enjoying herself and never wanted it to end. But her peaceful state had to be ruined somehow.

"Serena!" A voice spoke, making the young Queen-to-be look down to see her little black cat Luna, who had the same crescent moon mark on her forehead as Serena's bag.

"Yeah, Luna?" She asked.

"You have to keep an eye out. I can feel a strong evil force here." Luna answered as she looked over at the other scouts who were throwing pennies into the big fountain in the center of the park.

"I am, Luna. I have been since we left the hotel. I'm just taking a little break, and I'll be back to keeping my eye out for any baddies." Serena responded as she leaned her head back again, with her eyes closing.

"Serena..." Luna began to reprimand when all of a sudden, a scream was heard far off in the distance, making the Sailor Scouts perk up and run towards the source. But when they got there, they saw 2 girls, one with brown hair with some very pale pink low-lights, and the other with black hair with blue low-lights, standing in front of a monster, that looked like a tree.

"Oh great! Another tree monster?!" Mina declared with annoyance in her voice.

"What is that?!" Adeline asked out of fear to Marinette.

"I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will know and defeat it like every other day." Marinette answered as she grabbed Adeline's hand and ran towards the nearest building. She put Adeline inside, seeing that no one was in there. "Stay here. I'm going to see if I can find Ladybug." She said as she ran off to go transform.

"Wow...I didn't know she was friends with Ladybug." Adeline said with a tiny smirk adoring her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Girls..." Serena began. "...our duties are not done yet. Ready?"

"Yeah!" The others said in unison as they took out their power pens with their respective gems on the top, and Serena, taking out her gold Eternal broach. She hid her bag behind a bush, and thankfully it was hidden pretty well.

They looked around before saying the key words that turned them in the Sailor Scouts.

"Mars, Crystal, POWER!"

"Jupiter, Crystal, POWER!"

"Venus, Crystal, POWER!"

"Mercury, Crystal, POWER!"

"Moon, Eternal, Crystal, POWER!"

And with those words, Rei turned into Sailor Mars, Lita turned into Sailor Jupiter, Amy turned into Sailor Mercury, Mina turned into Sailor Venus, and Serena turned into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Adrien ran in after that all happened, and saw what was going on, seeing the 5 heroines garbed in mini-skirts and high-heels fighting off the monster that was terrorizing the city, and grew angry, as he opened up his over shirt, letting his Kwami Plagg fly out with a slice of camembert cheese in his hands. "Come on, Plagg! Time to transform!"

"Just a minute."

"No time! Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" Adrien called out the key phrase, making Plagg get absorb into Adrien's ring, and turning the young model in Chat Noir. He just finished transforming when Ladybug swung in next to Chat Noir.

"M'lady..." Chat said, bowing slightly towards her.

"No time for your flirting, Chat. We have an Akuma to defeat!" Ladybug said back before running towards it, with Chat following behind her.

Luna saw this from the bushes and her eyes were wide like saucers. The pale skin, the blue bell eyes...they all reminded the little cat guardian of Sailor Moon when she first started out as the champion of love and justice. The only thing different was the girl's hair color being black with blue low-lights.

"Could that be...?" Luna began, as she saw Rei's attack hit the monster head on.

"Anytime, Sailor Moon!" Rei yelled as she was hit by the big tree root of an arm the monster had.

"Mars!" Serena yelled as she pulled out her Moon Tiare and twirled it in the air, as Ladybug landed in the area with Chat Noir right next to her.

"Who are you two?" Lita asked, as Ladybug used her yo-yo on the monster by throwing and wrapping it around the monster's wrist. She pulled downwards towards herself, only to get swung into a building near by.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled as he ran over to her, helping her stand up.

"Ladybug?" Rei stated back as she was finally able to stand back up from the hit she took moments ago.

"Starlight...Honeymoon...Therapy...KISS!" A bright magical light shot out of the sphere on her Moon Tiare, and hit the tree monster dead center in the chest, making it fall down to the ground, stunned. "Huh? How did that not cure them?" Serena asked after her attack ended.

Ladybug stood up from the ground, and shot up her yo-yo. "Lucky Charm!" Hearts flew everywhere, before a little red compact with a crescent moon in the center and with black spots all behind the gold moon appeared in the air and landed in Ladybug's hand.

"You plan on checking your makeup or something? Because you look fine to me." Chat asked as he watched her look around, before seeing the tree's bracelet. She smiled when she noticed it had a small rose in the center of its wrist.

"The bracelet. That's where the Akuma is. Chat, cause a distraction!"

"You could just go over and get it since he's stunned."

"Not for long." A voice spoke over the group, as lightning hit the tree in the head, making him get back up and run towards Ladybug.

"No!" Chat went to go in front Ladybug, with the compact she was holding opened up, and the diamond inside started glowing brightly in her hand, making the tree stop and get pushed back to the ground. Once that happened, the diamond stopped glowing, and Ladybug was able to throw her yo-yo around the tree's wrist, pulling off the bracelet with it and stomping on it, which breaks it and the little black and purple butterfly comes out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." Ladybug said as she twirled her yo-yo behind her and then shot it at the Akuma flying away. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She yelled as she caught the Akuma, and brought her yo-yo back to her, catching it in her hand. "Got'cha!"

She tapped on her yo-yo, opening it up, and letting the Akuma fly away. "Bye bye little butterfly." She said as the butterfly flapped away, and towards someone up in the tree. Her big blue butterfly wings slowly twitching every now and then, as the butterfly landed on her finger.

The girl kissed it before sending it on its way to make the world look beautiful, before looking back at Ladybug. "Nice job...Marinette." She said to herself before flying away with her wings flapping in the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug threw the compact up in the air, and made a swirl of magic go over the town, fixing everything that the tree monster destroyed, and turning the tree monster back into...

"Darien!" Serena called as she ran over to her fiancé and the future king of Crystal Tokyo, kneeling down beside him. "Darien, what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." Darien said as he looked over at Serena. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing here?"

Ladybug watched the reunion go on, as the compact fell back down into her hand, making her look at it in surprise. Normally once a lucky charm was thrown in the air, it disappeared forever. But this one...wasn't leaving.

As she's looking down, Ladybug noticed the bracelet was also fixed, making her smile, and pick it up before walking over to Darien, and handing it to him. "I believe this is yours." She said, making Darien look at it and smile before taking it as he looked up at her.

"Thanks." He said as Serena looked up as well, only to look shocked as she stood up slowly. Ladybug looked at Serena and was surprised as well. They looked similar in some ways then others. Like their eyes and skin color, even their features looked the same, only Serena's looked more mature than Marinette's who had the features of a 15 year old still.

"Who are you?" Serena asked surprised. "And why do you remind of myself at 15, only with black hair?"

Ladybug was speechless to say the least. She couldn't think of that answer. And thankfully, her ear rings started beeping, telling her to bolt. Which she did, by pulling out her yo-yo, and swung out of the scene, leaving Chat at the scene.

"Wait!" Serena called only to have it in vein, for Ladybug was out of ear shot at this point.

"Who was that?" Mina asked with curiousity.

"That's Ladybug...the most famous heroine here in Paris." Chat answered before leaping from roof to roof with his staff.

"Why did she look like you, Serena?" Darien asked as he stood up from the ground.

"I don't know..." Serena began. "...but I'm going to find out."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **FINALLY! I was able to write a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir story! I have recently fallen in love with this TV show, and I can NOT wait for season 2 to come out. So, I've wanted to write a fan-fic for the show for a while now, and couldn't come up with an idea, until one day, I thought of a crossover with Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. So I tooled around with it, and this chapter is the product of that.**

 **So I really hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait for you guys to see what is in store for the rest of the story. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anything italicized is someone singing or they're thought bubble_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _**flashback/memory**_

 _*=lyrics have been changed to fit the story_

Marinette sat in her room, looking at the compact that was sitting on her desk at this moment in time. Just staring at it out of curiosity. What was this thing, and why didn't it disappear when she said Miraculous Ladybug? These questions were going through her mind as she gently picked up the compact, and opened it up, seeing the diamond in the center of a tan base, and then the mirror on the inside of the lid.

"Man...something like this could get stolen somehow!" Marinette exclaimed as Tikki examined it with curiousity as well.

"Well, I'm not sure what this compact is. But I can tell you this..." Tikki began as she looked up at Marinette. "...this compact looks familiar."

"Yeah, I'm getting a familiar vibe from it too." Marinette said back as she looked in the mirror of the compact. She could see herself, her eyes of blue, but then it changed to a flowing red gown and a 10 year old's giggle before it changed back . "Whoa!"

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asked, as she could see Marinette's eyes wide with surprise.

Marinette looked over at Tikki and then back at the compact mirror, seeing the same thing come back, a flowing red gown with a 10 year old's giggle again, but this time, a flowy white gown walked up to the red one, and twirled her around, with the laughter coming back through the air of Marinette's own world. Then...it vanished again, showing Marinette her blue bell eyes.

"It's nothing Tikki. I just thought I saw something on my face." She answered with a grin before closing the compact mirror tight, and as Tikki sighed and went to bed. Marinette waited until Tikki was safely in her satchel, ready for bed, before grabbing it and putting it on, before placing the closed compact in her pants pocket, and then leaving her room and house to get some fresh air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Pluto ran up to the Time Gate, and looked to see what was going on in the world, only to see Serena searching for a girl named Ladybug. But the screen split, showing Serena on the left, and...Marinette on the right.

Pluto's deep red eyes grew wide as she saw the resemblance between the two right off the bat as well as everyone else could. "But why am I seeing this girl?" She asked herself. "Yeah, she looks familiar, but I can't place her." She then made the destruction of the Silver Millennium show up again, and this time looked at Queen Serenity's point of view, only to get a shocking revelation when she saw what she saw.

"Pluto?" A young 14 year old's voice spoke up, making the Time Keeper look behind her to see Princess Rini, or Small Lady, standing in the door way of Pluto's Time Gate. Her poofy pigtails weren't so poofy anymore. They were at her head, by her bunny ear buns, but they got skinnier towards the bottom of her head. She was growing up fast. "Is something wrong?"

Pluto sighed as she turned herself into Setsuna Meioh, while still holding her Pluto Rod. "Yes, Rini. I must go to the present time to get these two to meet…and remember."

"Then take me with you! I'm sure I can help!" Rini declared with hope in her voice.

"What they need to remember doesn't involve you, Rini. It involves the Silver Millennium." Setsuna said as she held up a small key that looked like the rod in her hand.

"Even so, I'm 14 now, and I have grown more powerful in the power of the moon! I'm sure that whatever evil is threatening Serena and her friends, I can handle." Rini declared, making Setsuna sigh before holding up the key, and letting the little sphere in the center of it glow brightly, and when it died down…Setsuna and Rini weren't in the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serena was typing on her laptop that evening, while listening to music through her new Android Galaxy grand prime phone. Rei noticed how Serena basically shut herself out of her friends' lives now, and was too focused on learning the reason why Ladybug looked like a 15 year old version of herself now, and how she got that compact right off the bat.

"Serena, I'm sure you'll figure it all out in due time." Luna began, as Serena took out her earbuds.

"I can't wait that long, Luna. I have to find out now. She could be a friend or a foe of Crystal Tokyo someday, I need to know now so I can rule accordingly." Serena explained, shocking Rei to the bone. She remembered lazy, not wanting to do homework Serena from their 8th grade year and high school. But now, she was seeing the queen Serena was going to be someday shine through. She was more responsible with her work...she was more of leader than she was in the past. She has grown up a lot since the beginning of all this.

Rei went to mention this to Serena, when a light shined in the corner of the room, making the Sailor Scouts look over as the light faded, showing Setsuna and...

"Rini!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to her future daughter and hugged her tightly, with Rini doing the same.

"Hey Serena!" Rini exclaimed as they pulled away.

"Let me look at you." Serena said, seeing how much the young princess of Crystal Tokyo grew up. "You've grown up so much."

"She's 14 now, Serena." Setsuna said. "She's almost the same age you were when you received your first broach."

"I can see that." Serena said as she moved some of the access hair behind her future daughter's ear. "So what brings you two here?"

"We have a problem." Setsuna began, as she held up her Pluto Rod.

"What kind of problem?" Amy asked as she walked up to them with the others following suit.

"I looked in the past, and Serenity didn't tell you a certain detail."

"What detail?" Leda asked, with curiousity. **[I realized it was Leda and not Lita later on after posting the first chapter. So, he name may be a little different, but it's the same person. Sorry.]**

"This..." Setsuna began, before letting the sphere on her rod glow brightly, and then fade the moment the scene appeared before all of them, including Rini.

 **(SONG: "Deliver Us" – Prince of Egypt)* [I'm not putting all the lyrics from this song in this story, just the mother's and sister's. Just letting you know.]**

 _ **Serena watched the scene of the Silver Millennium falling once again. But this time, she saw her mother's point of view. She saw her sitting at her desk first, with a little 10 year old girl, wearing a similar dress as what Serena used to wear then, only in red with black accents, playing with a toy she had gotten for her 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday. It looked like a sweet scene for the most part. But nothing sweet lasts forever.**_

 _ **Right as the little girl dropped her toy, an explosion was heard off in the distance, making the Queen of the Moon Kingdom look up quickly, and look out the window, seeing that one of the castle pillars was destroyed by Beryl's magic.**_

" _ **Mommy..." The little girl began, before Serenity grabbed her youngest daughter's hand and quickly made her come with her to a location far away from battle. "What's going on? Where's Serena?" The girl kept asking, sounding scared.**_

" _ **Don't worry, sweetie. I'm taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere that Queen Beryl can't find you." Serenity answered as she quickly walked up to the moonbeam set up, and heading down to Earth. She fixed her daughter's low black and blue pigtails quickly, before giving her a hug.**_

" _ **Mommy, what's going on?! Why am I here?!"**_

" _ **Queen Beryl has come to take over the Moon Kingdom, sweetie. I need to protect you so that if something were to happen, we'd be able to still have the future of the kingdom in one of our children's hands." Serenity answered.**_

" _ **But I'm only 10..." The young girl sounding really scared now.**_

" _ **I know, sweetheart. But I still want you to be safe."**_

 _ **SERENITY: Ma bonne et tendre fille/ne pas avoir peur/et ne pas avoir peur/daughter/I have nothing I can give/but this chance that you may live/I pray we'll meet again/my darling daughter/DELIVER US!**_

" _ **Serenity!" A male voice called, making Serenity look behind her to see her husband and the King of the Moon Kingdom, Jackson, running up to her.**_

" _ **Jackson! What's going on out there? Where's Luna and Artimis? And Serena...?"**_

" _ **Serena's fine. She's with Darien right now and he's protecting her. I just came to see if you were okay." Jackson said before he looked over to see a shadowy leopard staring at him with the evil eye.**_

" _ **Mommy!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, sweet pea. But we have to send you somewhere safe." Serenity began, as she took her youngest daughter's hands into hers, as a tear fell down her cheek. She then made a pulling motion with her hand on daughter's forehead, making the magic from her crescent moon come out of her head, and formed a small compact with a diamond inside. It was red with black spots all around it, and a gold U shaped crescent moon on the lid. She then placed it in her daughter's hand, closing her fingers around it. "So you always remember you are apart of the moon."**_

" _ **Mommy?"**_

 _ **SERENITY: Hush now/my daughter/be still, love/don't cry/sleep as you're rocked by the stream/sleep and remember/my last lullaby/so I'll be with you/when you dream...**_

 _ **Serenity then placed her 10 year old into a little ship that was near the moonbeam, and let it set sail towards Earth.**_

 _ **SERENITY: Moon stream/oh, moon stream/flow gently for me/such precious cargo you bear/do you know somewhere/she can live free/river/deliver her there.**_

 _ **As the ship was going down the moonbeam, the young princess found herself holding onto the compact tightly, like it was her lifeline, as the ship tossed and turned towards Earth. The young princess knew this day would come sooner or later, but she didn't know she'd be left to carry on the family name by herself. It was hard enough just being second fiddle to her older sister, Serena. Now she was on her own and scared, and didn't know what her future held anymore. She didn't know what to do.**_

 _ **Princess Serena saw the ship off in the distance, seeing it land on Earth, as she was hiding from the battle that Darien was fighting. She smiled as she thought back to times she and her sister would share and be happy together. But those days were done for now...until they met again.**_

 _ **P. SERENA: Sister/you're safe now/and safe may you stay/for I have a prayer just for you/grow, baby sister/come back someday/come and deliver us/too...**_

 _ **Then, she heard her mother's scream. She knew at that moment her father was gone, and she couldn't let the family end there. She came out of hiding and saw that Darien was being taken by Beryl so he could rule by her side. "Darien!" She jumped into the line of fire and started floating up in the air with him, as she grabbed his hand, only to have lightning hit their hands and make them fall apart from one another...dead.**_

 _ **Queen Serenity ran in, after seeing her husband die, and saw her oldest daughter dead with her lover by her side. The rest, you know.**_

 _ **On Earth, the ship crashed into the lush green grass, making the young princess fall out of the ship, and go unconscious as she dropped the compact. A young blond haired male noticed her, and ran over, seeing if she was okay. He flipped her on to her back, seeing the distinct design of her dress, and how her black and blue hair was in low riding pigtails reminded him of Princess Serena. Then he noticed the compact, and knew right then and there, she was from the Moon Kingdom.**_

 _ **SERENITY**_ **(VOICE OVER):** _ **Deliver us!**_

 **(End of song)**

 _ **A bright light surrounded Earth, as the two people were absorbed into spheres, and just floated in the center of the new world being created, as spheres from the moon floated down to the same area, with a voice saying:**_ _ **"Someday, we'll meet again."**_

They were all brought back to the present time the moment after that happened, and all Serena could do, was back away from her friends and Rini out of shock and fear...and worry. "No...way..." She said, sounding so distraught about this new development she couldn't even think straight.

"I'm surprised Queen Serenity didn't tell us this." Mina stated.

"Yeah..." Rini agreed. She went to say something else when...

"No...this can't be true." Serena said again, making everyone look at her. "I had a sister in the Silver Millennium, and no one told me?!"

"Luna, didn't you know?" Leda asked surprised.

"Like I said at the beginning of the journey, I don't have much memories. So, no, I didn't." Luna answered as Serena grabbed her gold Eternal Moon broach.

"Serena, where are you going?" Rini asked.

"I need some air." Serena answered as she raced out of the hotel, and just stood there, leaning against the wall, as mixed emotions of sadness, sorrow, and anger formed around her heart. She had a sister...a little sister...and she never knew. She was the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, and she didn't freaking know about her long lost 10 year old sister from back on the moon. She was feeling like a mess and just felt angry for some reason. Why didn't her mother tell her that when she first found out that she was once Princess Serena of the Moon? Why mention her now? She was feeling betrayed by this point, and had just decided to slide down to the concrete, and think.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now this one seems promising." A female voice spoke in the darkness of the clock tower, as she could see the scene play out in front of her like a third eye. "Go ahead, Hawk Moth."

"Such a fragile tale. A girl not knowing for the longest time that she had a sister, and yearns to find her. But something inside her tells her...she never will." Hawk Moth said as he changed a pure white butterfly into a black and purple Akuma, and sent it out. "Go, my little Akuma, and evilize her."

The butterfly flew out of the little slot in the window, and went straight for the hotel...but it was mostly heading for the girl in front, with the long blond hair up in a strange pigtail style. It was after Serena!

Serena looked at the broach in her hand, before looking up at the almost stary sky, when the Akuma landed on her broach, and absorbed itself with its form and makeup, making Serena look forward with red around her eyes and an evil smirk playing a role on her mouth. There was also an outline of a butterfly over her eyes as she could hear the voice of Hawk Moth in her head.

"Hello E.D.M. I am Hawk Moth, and I wish to help you find your long lost sister. All I ask is for you to get me something in return." He stated as he imagined Ladybug's ear rings and Chat Noir's ring being in his possesion after this, for he knew that the girl he chose, was the strongest of anyone he had ever akumatized before. She was, after all, going to be queen someday.

"As you wish, Hawk Moth."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **The words in French in the first song of this story are supposed to Egyptian or Hebrew, I don't really know, but considering this is a story that takes place in France, I figured it made sense to change it to French. Just some insight of what I was thinking when writing it into the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Miraculous Moon. I'm so much fun writing it, and the ending there I came up with a while ago, and thought it would be fun. So, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Adrien sat in the park, taking deep breathes as Plagg just ate his stinky cheese snack. He thought back to the compact Ladybug had in her hand, even after saying Miraculous Ladybug, and the power that came from it. He didn't even need to use his Caticlysm to help out in any way!

"What was that magic Ladybug used?" He asked himself, as Plagg threw his piece of cheese in the air, and caught it whole in his mouth.

"I don't know. But it wasn't anything she used before." Plagg answered.

"And I have the answers you might need." A voice spoke up from the tree to Adrien's right. He freaked when he turned around to see a girl with long brown hair, and pale skin wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese private school uniform, only more fitting and not baggy, with the skirt a little short, but not too short. "Relax, I won't tell anyone that you're Chat Noir." She said as she pushed herself off of the tree and walked towards him. As she walked out of the shade, Adrien could now see that this girl had pale pink low-lights in her hair. It actually made her look prettier.

"How'd you figure it out?" Adrien asked.

"Well, first of all, Plagg is a very noisy eater..." The girl began, making Adrien give his Kwami a look of 'this is your fault'. "...and I recognize the eyes. They're green just like Chat Noir's, only with more white than his."

"Yeah...I'm surprised you made me. No one else has...not even Marinette."

"So you do like her...in that way."

"Well...yeah. But, I also have feelings for Ladybug."

"I could tell. You were really worried about her when she was thrown into that wall earlier."

Adrien sighed as she said this. If only she figured out how much he truly loves her. She was everything he wanted in a girl, and she was his dream and world. If anything happened to her, he'd be nothing. And now he was seeing similar personality traits between Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She wasn't acting all nervous around him like she used to anymore. Well, yeah, sure, he does catch her off guard and she does freak a little after that, but she talked to him like a normal friend after that rush of fear that she'd get from his surprise speak up. He was starting to debate who was who anymore.

"Well I can tell you that Marinette likes you just the same." The girl said as she sat down next to him, with Plagg floating by his head.

"How do you know that? I don't even know you." Adrien stated as he looked into her hazel blue eyes.

"My name is Adeline Chanson, and I was once best friends with Marinette when we were little kids." Adeline answered as she took out a photo from her pale blue satchel and showed it to Adrien. The photo was of Adeline at 10 years old, with a 10 year old Marinette standing next to her, with her cute black hair in their low riding pigtails like always, and with her right arm hooked with Adeline's left arm. "See?"

"Aw...Marinette looks so cute there!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Adeline!" Marinette's voice spoke up as she ran up to them. "Showing old photos again?"

"Sorry, I needed proof that you and I were friends for this friend of yours." Adeline replied with a giggle coming afterwards.

"Uh huh..." Marinette murmured with a smirk on her face, which only made Adrien see more of Ladybug in the young fashion designer.

"Wait a minute..." Adrien began as he looked back at Adeline, seeing the distinct features of someone he met when he was 11. "...you wouldn't happen to be Oliver Chanson's daughter, would you?"

"Wow, haven't been asked that in a while." Adeline responded as Marinette giggled at her friends misfortune of fame. "Actually, yes. That is my father. Why do you ask?"

"My mother and father worked with her one day. I even met your dad on the day he was getting ready to record a new song for his next album." Adrien answered.

"I thought I recognized that blond hair!" Adeline answered, making the three friends laugh. "Yeah...he's been gone for a while now."

"Oh, Addie...I'm so sorry." Marinette began, as she sat down next to her childhood BFF.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. He's been dead for 2 years, and the way he died, has made me somewhat of a trainwreck." Adeline began. "That's why I came back. I needed to be back in my hometown."

"That's understandible." Adrien said as he touched her one hand, making her look over at him, and smiled.

 _I see why you like him, Mari...he's a sweetheart._ She thought to herself, before they heard someone scream off in the distance, making the trio look over to see a girl, who looked extremely like the girl Marinette saw moments ago.

Her outfit was different though. Her sailor fuku was all black this time, with see through black pointed short sleeves on her shoulders. Her gloves were long and black with red cuffs on her upper arm. The bow on her chest was red with a black sailor collar on her back, that had two red lines on it, a red waistband with a red bow on her back, a black mini-skirts with a red underskirt, along with a black one under that. Her ear rings were black crescent moons, and her hair clips were red, while the circles on her buns were black and white. Her boots were red, with a black band on top of them. Her chocker was red with a black crescent moon on her and on her forehead was a upside down, U shaped crescent moon as well.

"Oh no..." Adeline said under her breathe. "...he got to her." A little head peeked out of Adeline's satchel, and saw the girl with long blond hair with black highlights shooting people with dark moon magic.

"I am Eternal Dark Moon, and I will find my lost sister!" She yelled as she shot another person, making them fall down onto the grass, unconscious. "No one will get in my way!"

"Uh, I have to go." Marinette began to leave when she saw a little pink Kwami with blue butterfly wings in front of Adeline. "What the...?!"

"Fifi..." Adeline began, as she swiped her right hand on the butterfly of her necklace, making white sparkles shine everywhere, only to grow going all around the girl in question. "...WINGS ON!" And with that, the Kwami known as Fifi flew into Adeline's necklace, turning into a rainbow, and then, a royal blue mask went over Adeline's eyes, before a circle of light went down her body, changing her school uniform into a pink leotard with pale pink elbow length gloves, and pale pink high-heeled knee length boots on her feet, over her pink pants.

Then, her necklace glowed brightly making a white dress form over the leotard, with a gold band around her waist, a pale star in the center of that, and a rainbow of colors on the fold in front. Also, a royal blue bow formed behind her, keeping the skirt in place, before she struck a pose, cuing her transformation was done.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE...?!"

"Yes, Marinette...I'm a Miraculous holder." Adeline answered. "I'm Butterfly, and this poor girl is going to need Ladybug's help. God knows I can't purify an Akuma." She then ran towards the akumatized girl as Marinette ran into her spot with Adrien following suit.

"I had no idea." Adrien said, before he noticed Plagg was still sitting on the bench. Thankfully, Marinette never noticed him. But...he felt like he needed to tell someone at least. Adeline already knew his secret, so why not tell Marinette. "I mean, time to let the cat out of the bag."

Marinette looked at him, surprised to hear him say a pun, that sounded like what Chat Noir would say, before getting the surprise of her life when he looked over at the bench, making her look to see a black cat Kwami sitting there. Seeing this, made her blush.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" And with him saying this, the little black Kwami was absorbed into his ring, turning him into Chat Noir.

"You're Chat Noir!?" Marinette exclaimed surprised.

"Shocked, Mari?" He asked.

"Clearly!" Marinette said with a grin that looked like Ladybug's in Adrien's opinion.

"Well...I better go help Butterfly before she..."

"Wait...Chat, or Adrien..." Marinette began, stopping Adrien in his tracks making him look into her eyes. She was debating whether or not telling him, or showing him like he showed her, that she was Ladybug. But would he accept that it was her? The cowardly girl in school was all along Ladybug! Yeah, that could push him a way...but he showed her, she had to return the favor.

"What is it, Marinette?" Chat asked, before Marinette backed up some, and opened her satchel, seeing that Tikki was awake now, and smiling. She knew it was time too.

"Tikki..." She began, making Chat's eyes widen, when he saw Tikki fly out of her satchel. "...SPOTS ON!" She declared before having her one ear ring absorb Tikki, creating little spots on it, and then turning Marinette in France's number 1 hero, Ladybug.

"No...way..." Chat began, as Ladybug looked at him.

"You going to just stare at me like a deer in headlights, kitty, or are we going to help Butterfly?" She said as she grabbed her yo-yo and ran into battle, leaving Chat to just stare at her.

His expression of surprise and shock started to melt into happiness. He finally got to learn who his lady truly was, and it was the most talented fashion designer, and kind hearted girl in his school. Also the friend he was starting to form feelings for. Now, he knew what to do.

He went to run into the battle, when he grabbed his head, stopping him in his tracks, as an image of an area long ago, with him as himself, wearing a prince like outfit, running up to a young 10 year old girl in a red dress. He saw himself flip her onto her back, and immediately, he saw 10 year old Marinette, as he was pulled back to the present time, and looked over at Marinette (as Ladybug) fighting off the akumatized girl. _Did I know her in another life?_ He asked himself in thought.

After a while, he put it in the back his mind before he ran into the battle, and started fighting the girl as well.

Rini ran around France, looking for Serena, when she noticed the battle going on, and noticed the distinct hairstyle of her future mom, only with black highlights throughout them and a darker uniform than her Eternal Sailor Moon one. "Oh no." She said before pulling up her wrist, and paging Setsuna, telling her that we have a bigger problem now, before pulling out her own broach.

"Moon, Cosmic, Dream, ACTION!" And with those words, Rini turned into Super Sailor Mini Moon, before running into battle as well. "Moon, Tiara, ACTION!" She yelled as she threw her tiara at her future mom, only to have it be deflected by Eternal Dark Moon's Moon Tiare, that looked similar to her Eternal Sailor Moon one, only with darker colors.

Rini cartwheeled out of the way of a blast E.D.M through at her, and then back flipped as she grabbed her tiara and put it back on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked, before noticing the similarities between this girl and the akumatized girl. Same hairstyle, same eye shape, same skin color...it was weird to say the least.

"No time to explain. I am Sailor Mini Moon, and I need you to save this girl!" Rini yelled over to them, as she was shot at by another beam of magic, before side stepping so she didn't get hit.

"Sailor Mini Moon?" Chat asked confused.

"I'll explain after this." Rini declared as she pulled out her old heart wand.

"Rainbow, Deadly, SCREAM!" Adeline (as Butterfly) stated as a beam of a rainbow shot towards E.D.M, only to have the girl use a reverse on the attack and shot it back at Butterfly, knocking her down in the process.

"Pink, Sugar, Heart, ATTACK!" Little hearts came out of the wand, and hit E.D.M, making her fall to the ground, stunned. "Now, Ladybug!"

Ladybug nodded before looking over her uniform, only to see the same broach on her chest bow as what the girl she saw moments ago had, only in black and red. _That's where the Akuma is._ She thought before getting ready to throw her yo-yo at her broach, when she remembered her compact. She pulled it out and looked at it for the longest time, before gripping it tightly in her hand. A name popped in her head, a name that sounded pretty, a name...that no many heard of today.

"Serenity..." She spoke under her breathe, before having the compact open itself up and shoot a beam of light at the broach on E.D.M's uniform. The light hit head on, breacking it in half, and letting the Akuma fly out.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma." She said before opening up her yo-yo. She then threw it, caught it, and clensed it, before releasing it to the world. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

The butterfly flew over to a now standing Adeline, and landed on her finger. She smiled as she kissed it and then let it fly off to make the world beautiful again. She walked up to the girl who was now looking normal again, her hair back to being completely blond, and her uniform changed to her normal clothes again.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug yelled as she shot up the compact, letting the diamond inside it glow, and repaired everything in the world that E.D.M destroyed...even Serena's broach.

Serena looked up to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing there, but she also saw Butterfly, not knowing who she was.

"Serena!" Rini began as she knelt down by the future queen, making the girl in question look over at Rini.

"Rini, how did I get here?! What's going on?!"

"You were akumatized by our enemy, Hawk Moth. He must have sensed your urge to want to find someone you lost once before, and used that to his advantage." Butterfly answered as she walked up to Serena and held out her hand. Serena took it as she stood up with Rini following her actions.

"Oh, my...I'm so sorry." Serena said as she looked over at Ladybug, who was still holding the compact from earlier. It reminded her of the one from the past that her lost sister had.

"It's no problem. It's our job to help and protect the people of Paris." Chat answered as he put an arm around Ladybug.

"I'm not from Paris. I'm from Japan." Serena answered with a grin.

"Serena, I believe this is yours." Rini said as she hand Serena her Eternal Moon broach, making her grab it and hug is tightly.

"Oh, what would I do with this!" She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay." Ladybug said, as Serena looked up at her again, seeing the same resemblance to herself as she did earlier. "See you around." And with that, Marinette swung her yo-yo, and she was out of the area.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Had the idea, needed to get it done before work. So here you guys go. Sorry if it seems rushed. God bless and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I had received a review saying that you can't have two butterfly miraculouses. Well, I have a reason for why Adeline is a holder of a butterfly miraculous. Well, I have an idea for this, and I need you guys to be patient for when you find out why there is 2 butterfly miraculouses out in the world. Also,** ** **I don't remember what his Kwami's name is. So, if any of you can clarify in the review what Hawk Moth's Kwami's name is, please, I'd be grateful if you could. But enough of this idea! I also want to apologize for all the type-o's in the last chapter. Like I said, I was in a hurry to get it out before work that day, and I didn't have time to read it over. So, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4! P.S, in case you couldn't guess, but Serena's father during the Silver Millennium had black hair...just saying.****

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 **Bolded = dream**

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Marinette flew into the alley near her home, and changed back into her civilian form before walking up to the front door, and walked in. She walked up to her room, and sat at her desk, just looking at the blank monitor of her computer, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her spin around out of fear, only to see that it was Adrien right there, in his civilian form.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" She asked, not at all surprised. He was Chat Noir after all, and he was pretty fast. So it didn't really surprise her that he was there before her. And she was too tired to even care that he was in her room at the moment.

"I came to see how you were doing." Adrien answered. "You seem to be going through so many changes right now."

"Well, duh." Marinette stated as she stood up from her desk chair, and walked to her bed.

"Learning that I'm Chat Noir...:

"...and you learning that I'm your lady." Marinette added as she sat down on her bed, with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah...I'm glad about that." This shocked Marinette. How was he glad it was her?

 **[The parts of this scene coming up, I got the idea from a comic of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir that I heard (it was a comic dub on YouTube) with a few little tweaks that I made to make it my own. I don't know who drew and wrote the comic, but whoever made it, credit goes to them.]**

"Why you glad it's me?" She asked. "I mean, under the mask, I'm just a rash, careless, clumsy girl. I'm probably not the Ladybug you were hoping I'd be."

Adrien thought about this for a long time, before he sat down next to her on her bed. "Brave? Check..." He began, making Marinette look at him confused. "Witty? Check. Amazing? Check. Righteous? Check. Selfless? Check. Beautiful? Oh, boy check! Talented? Check. Kind? Check"

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked after a while, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Curious? Check." Adrien added with a wink towards her before he placed a hand under her chin to make her look up at him completely. "Adorible freckles? Definite check."

"Adrien...?"

"I'm describing Ladybug, with words that I would use to describe you, Marinette. Because, you see..." Adrien began, making Marinette feel like she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "...with or without that mask, it's the same person underneath. It's this incredibly kindhearted, beautiful, smart girl, whether she wears a red, black spotted suit, or a white, flower printed shirt. And well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm just here, wondering if she also likes the boy in the black leather get up with the dumb cat puns."

"Adrien..." Marinette began, as Adrien scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her. "...of course I do." And without warning, they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss. Their first kiss, as a sign of love and partnership. And as Marinette was kissing her Chat Noir, she could feel her heart flying higher than ever, and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She finally got him as hers, and she couldn't believe it.

After they pulled away, they had their foreheads touching, with small grins on their mouths, and pink coloring their cheeks. "I'm glad it was you." Adrien said, making Marinette grin even more.

"Right back at ya, kitty." She said, making Adrien chuckle some as he put his arms around her, hugging her, with Marinette wrapping her arms around his torso, while placing her head into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You IDIOT!" A female voice yelled at Hawk Moth, as the masked man looked at her by just turning his head a slight bit. "Crystal Tokyo was in my grasp!"

"It's not my fault Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the Akuma!" Hawk Moth stated with anger lacing his voice.

"But it wasn't just Ladybug that defeated her!" The woman yelled as she walked into the light of the window, showing off her long wavy red hair with darker red highlights throughout it. It would have hit the ground it was so long, if she didn't have the double buns on the top of her head. "She saved the future Neo Queen!"

"Like I said, it's not my fault!"

"Oh, it might as well have been, you imbecile!" The lady yelled back as she starts looking at his miraculous sitting by his neck, before reaching up to it slowly, and placing her delegate fingers on gently, with her long fingernails scratching the surface. She was going to rip it off of his suit, when she felt the sting of pain hit her hand, for Hawk Moth smacked her with his cane, making her stagger back with grimaces of pain as she grabbed her injured hand.

"Why you...?!" She began to say as she created a fireball in her hand to throw at him.

"Relax, Nefari!" Hawk Moth stated. "I understand your anger! I feel that every time Ladybug and Chat Noir foil me! But that doesn't mean you have the right to take my miraculous!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" The girl, known as Nefari now, screamed as she shot the fireball at a butterfly, burning it to a crisp.

"Remind me why you want this place called, Crystal Tokyo?" Hawk Moth asked as he looked at the window.

"Why?" Nefari repeated as she looked at him. "My mother wanted to rule the whole solar system. All the planets in outer space, and the big one of all, the Moon Kingdom."

"Who was your mother?"

"What does that matter?! The point is, I am here during the time of Cyrstal Tokyo, before it's begun...and I am able to stop it from happening." Nefari looking at a photo of her mother, with her red hair blowing all about, and her purple dress as well. "I'd rather follow in my mom's footsteps, then be my own kind of villain. I'd rather, be the ruler of Cyrstal Tokyo myself."

"I see..." Hawk Moth began. "...you want to be like your mother who is...who exactly?"

"You really want to know?"

"Absolutely!"

"Fine!" Nefari yelled as she showed him the photo she was looking at in her hand. "Her name...was Queen Beryl."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pluto, what will happen if we don't find my future Aunt?" Rini asked as they all sat in the hotel room, with Rei comforting Serena in her time of weakness. She was just akumatized, of course she'd be a basket case.

"Do you really want to know?" Setsuna asked.

"I know I do." Leda responded.

"Same!" Mina exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind knowing." Amy added, as she set down the book she was reading.

"Same here! I want to know who this mystery princess is!" Rei yelled with anger and curiosity in her voice.

"Serena?" Setsuna asked, as the future queen looked up at her, and nodded her head. The older sailor scout sighed as she held up her Pluto Rod.

 **(SONG: "Rumor in St. Petersburg" – Anastasia)***

Setsuna let the sphere glow on her Pluto Rod, taking them back to the remains of the Moon Kingdom before Crystal Tokyo. It was a ruined neighborhood that looked like it had all the people of the Moon Kingdom growing old and living with others. It was sad to see, even for the future Neo Queen Serenity.

"Whoa. This is Crystal Tokyo?" Serena asked, sounding like she was feeling bad for everyone there.

"Yes...before you show up." Setsuna answered with a monotoned grin on her face.

 _CITIZEN 1: The Moon Kingdom is gloomy_

 _CITIZEN 2: The Moon Kingdom is bleak_

 _HOBO: My underwear got frozen standing here/all/week._

 _ALL: Every since that deadly battle/our lives have been so gray/thank goodness for the gossip/that gets us through the day! HEY! Have you heard/there's a rumor in the Moon Kingdom/have you heard/what they're saying on the street?_

 _CZAR MARS: All though the queen did not survive/one daughter maybe still alive_

 _ALL: The Princess Andromeda!_

 _CZAR MARS: But please do not repeat._

 _ALL: Its a rumor/a legend/a mystery/something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack/it's a rumor/that's part of/our history!_

 _GYPSIE: They say our future Neo Queen will pay a royal sum_

 _ALL: To someone who can bring her sister back!_

Everyone was rushing to work or home, as others just stood around with newspapers, and children sitting on benches, waiting for a meal. Serena couldn't bare to see this anymore.

That's when Serena and the others noticed two people walking along the road. One was a black male with headphones hanging around his neck, and wearing a suit and tie, while the other was a white male wearing something they all remembered Darien wearing when he was Prince Endymion, only in black black and white instead of dark blue and white [It looked dark blue to me]. And he had blond hair and dark electric green eyes. Something about him brought Serena a sense of familiarity. She had seen him before somewhere.

 _CLERK 1: A ruble for this painting/it's Moonview/I swear_

 _CLERK 2: King Jackson's pajamas/comrades, buy the pair_

 _CLERK 3:_ (To the blond male and black male) _I got this from the palace/it's made with real fur_

 _ALL_ (CLERK 3, BLOND MALE, AND BLACK MALE) _: it could be worth a fortune/if it belonged to her._

Serena noticed the boy with blond hair buy the coat that looked familiar. It was dark gray wolf fur on the outside, and lined with red fabric on the inside. _Why would that boy buy a jacket like that? Other than that he looks like a prince of some kind._ She thought to herself, as she continued to watch the prince looking boy, and the suit and tie black boy walk to a little hide out, having the scene change in front of them, showing what they were planning.

The blond male was looking at a photo of what the Scouts assumed to be Princess Andromeda Moonview on the Moon Kingdom. Her black hair up in tiny low pigtails and her blue bell eyes made this man melt every time he stared at the photo. Even her smile, so radiant, so full of life. Here's hoping he could find the right girl.

"What do you suppose we do now, Atlas?" The black male asked as he sat down near the man now known as Atlas. He looked over at his friend as he picked up the photo of Andromeda before placing it in his satchel, and taking off his princely top, only to throw on a normal black tank top and a black button up shirt, leaving the buttons undone at the neck.

"We find the right girl." Atlas said as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. "Just think, Vulcan. We'll finally be noticed again. You, known for being a director of movies, and me..."

"...the Prince of the Moon, Prince Atlas Noir." Vulcan finished for him with a smile as he threw off his suit and tie, replacing it with a baggy top, and normal blue jeans and sneakers.

 _ATLAS: It's the rumor/the legend/the mystery/it's the Princess Andromeda who will help us fly/you and I friend/will go down/in history/we'll find a girl to play the part/and teach her what to say/dress her up/and take her to Paris/imagine the reward our dear old Neo Queen will pay/who else can pull it off but you and me/we'll be rich!_

 _VULCAN: We'll be rich!_

 _ATLAS: We'll be out!_

 _VULCAN: We'll be out!_

 _BOTH: And the Moon Kingdom will have some more to talk about!_

That was when Atlas and Vulcan left the hide out, and the scene changed back to outside, with everyone now dancing to the music. But The Scouts, Luna, and Rini saw girl wearing a brown cloak, with the hood over her head so no one could see her face or hair color, running through the crowd like it wasn't hard at all. But Serena noticed black hair, with a slightly blue tint to it peeking through.

 _ALL CITIZENS: Shhh! Have you heard/there's a rumor in the Moon Kingdom/have you heard/what they're saying on the street/HEY! HEY! HEY! Have you heard/there's a rumor in the Moon Kingdom/have you heard/comrades, what do you suppose/a fascinating mystery!_

 _ATLAS: The biggest con in history!_

 _ALL CITIZENS: The Princess Andromeda/alive...or...dead...!_

CLOAKED GIRL: (Stops running and looks at the group) Who knows...shhh!

 **(End of song)**

The time stopped, and they were all sent back to the present time. Setsuna looked at the younger scouts, waiting for their reactions.

"That's it?" Rei asked.

"Not just that. As time goes on, Neo Queen Serenity shows up to her palace, and is then married to her king..." Setsuna began, making Darien come out of Serena's room. Everyone forgot he was in there. "...then, the man you see as Atlas, gives up after a while. And Princess Andromeda is never found."

"Then we have to find her." Darien said. "For Serena, and the future of Crystal Tokyo."

"I agree." Setsuna began with a grin. "And I think I know where to start.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **A young blond male was hanging with his friends, helping people from the recent attack on the castle, when his one friend pointed something odd out.**

" **Atlas, look!" She yelled, making the man known as Atlas look over to see a girl lying unconscious on the ground, with her red gown flowing all around her, and her black flats peeking out from underneath it.**

" **Thanks, Alya!" He yelled to her, before running up to the unconscious 10 year old. He was 10 as well, but he grew up quick with his family being what it was. So, he was helping with his friends who were the same age.**

" **Hey, kid. Can you hear me?" He asked her as he flipped her over, and saw the compact by her in her right hand. The first thing he noticed about the compact was the fact that it had the Moon Kingdom's symbol on the lid, making the young kid sigh in defeat. "The Moon Kingdom has fallen." He said, before the image changed of him at 15, and as Adrien Agreste.**

 **Adrien looked around the kingdom, seeing many faces, but stopped at the sight of the princess he found years ago staring at him, and wearing just a normal outfit of a pink mini-skirt and white top, holding the same compact as she did back then.**

 **Then, her look changed to that of the Ladybug suit. But one thing was missing, and that was the mask. She looked at him, with soft eyes, as a gold crescent moon glowed on her forehead, and shot a piece of light at Adrien, hitting him the forehead as well. That was when...he remembered.**

Adrien woke up in the middle of the night, and looked at the recent photo of him, Adeline, and Marinette, his new girlfriend, all sitting the park after finding out who they were, and after Marinette and him shared their first kiss. He was the one who took the photo with his phone, and then just uploaded it to his computer, printed it out, and put it in a picture frame to set on his nightstand so he'd wake up to Marinette's smiling face every morning.

As Adrien stared at the photo, he kept seeing the crescent moon on Marinette's forehead, which made him sit up in surprise. "No way..." He began. "...Marinette's the girl from then...she's the young Princess I tried to help."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day was the same old thing. Marinette woke up, grabbing her book bag, and running to school, almost late. But she managed to get there on time, only to stop at the sight of the same girl from the park the other day.

"Serena! Let's go!" Rini whined as she was leaning against the staircase railing.

"In a minute Rini. Setsuna needs to find someone important." Serena replied.

"You mean your long lost sister?"

"She'll be your aunt, Princess Rini." Setsuna stated, before noticing Marinette looking at them. _There you are._

Marinette took a deep breathe before walking up to them, and smiling. "Hi...I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Can I help you find someone?" She asked.

Serena looked over at her, and immediately, her heart sang. Marinette had the same look as Ladybug, well feature wise. But she also reminded Serena of when she was 15.

"Actually...we were looking for you." Setsuna stated.

"Me? Why?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Be..." Setsuna began, but was interrupted by a perky blond.

"We were told by a source that you could show us around Paris. We're from Japan and have never been here before." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'd love to! I just have to go to school today. Maybe later tonight when I'm done. My friends and I will show you all our favorite places!" Marinette answered with a smile of her own, which freaked out Rini...they looked identical.

"Oh, merci!" Serena declared in French.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus! **(You are welcome!)** " Marinette replied before hearing the bell go off. "I better get going. Class will start soon. See ya after school!" And before they knew it, the young black haired girl ran into the school, with Adrien holding out his hand for her when she got to the top of the stairs. She took it, and they both walked to the classroom together.

"And now, our plan is set in motion." Serena stated.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Haven't been motivated to write in a while. But I'm back and ready to take on this story once more. So thank you guys for reading, and I hope to get Chapter 5 done sometime over the weekend. I'm going to be busy tomorrow, and on Friday and Saturday. It's Sweetest Day weekend and I work at a chocolate store. So wish me luck (if you don't know what holiday that is, it's an Ohio thing). Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Adrien was sitting on the school steps with Marinette by his side. They were eating lunch together, and just joking around with one another. He loved hearing Marinette's laugh, and...he just loved her all together.

After a while, he looked at Marinette's designing book, and smiled as he saw that she was now designing a new outfit. He noticed it was a gown this time, and the moment he saw it...he recognized it. It was the same red gown with black accents as what the girl he tried to help wore in his dream the other night. _So it is her...she's the lost princess I dreamed about last night._ He thought to himself, as Marinette looked up at him, and then closed her book quickly.

"No peeking!" She yelled. "I'm working on this dress for the school dance next month!"

"Right...sorry, m'lady." Adrien said, holding his hands up in defence, as Marinette giggled at his pet name for her.

"You're calling me that out of our suits now?"

"Of course!" They laughed for a short while at this, as Adrien placed an arm around her, and let her place her head on his shoulder. As they sat like this for the rest of their lunch period, Adrien couldn't help but think of what the past could have been like. What was this new world he dreamed of the other night? And why was he dressed like a prince? These questions, and more, ran through his mind as the bell rang through his ears, making the newly formed couple get up from the stairs, with their lunch bags, and then walked back into the school together.

Rini watched them leave the area, and sighed with sadness, before looking at her broach again. It was pink and in the shape of a heart. She remembered when she first got the broach. It felt like a dream the whole time she was holding the item in question that her dream companion gave her. He had given her future mom one too, but it was a bit different than hers. Rini may have not remembered what Serena's Dream Broach looked like anymore, but she was still grateful to still have hers.

"Oh, Helios...I miss you so much." She said to herself, before putting her broach in the pocket of her pink jean shorts, and then walking away.

 **(SONG: "My Good Days" – Beth Crowley)***

She walked down the sidewalks towards the Effle Tower, thinking of those dreams she had with Pegasus in them...and remembering her times with Helios as she hugged herself, with a hand on her heart.

 _RINI: We met across/the great divide/took a running start/and watched our stars collide/you shine the brightest for me/suddenly I didn't care/about staying small inside of my heart/I never felt so free/CHORUS/We fell in love beneath the midnight/moonlight/living a lifetime in the moments/we spent/chasing forever trying to change/our fate/you were every one of my good days._

After a while, Rini stopped at the Effle Tower, looking up at it, before grinning and sitting down on one of the benches by one of the base legs of the high tower.

 _RINI: We were both on borrowed time/going uphill on a roller coaster ride/scared to give up control/but still you refused to quit/trying anything to more than just exist/you wanted your story told/CHORUS/We fell in love beneath the midnight/moonlight/living a lifetime in the moments/we spent/chasing forever trying to change/our fate/you were every one of my good days._

She looked at a little red rose sitting beside her and smiled some, before bending over and sniffing it. It smelled beautiful, and the young Moon Princess could sniff it all day if she could. But then, things changed again.

 _RINI: One day my kid like heart/will take it's final/aching beat/I'll smile cause I'll remember/how we redefined infinity/and maybe in the somewhere/you believed in/we will dance/and love the way we craved to/when we didn't/get our chance/CHORUS/We'll fall in love beneath the midnight/moonlight/we'll live a lifetime/in the moments/we spend/chasing forever knowing/we're okay/you'll be every one of my good days...you were every one of my good days._

 **(End of song)**

"I'm sorry, Helios." She said to herself, with her smile disappearing from her face even more. "But we all have to grow up at some point."

Serena walked around the corner from the base leg Rini was sitting by after hearing what she said, and sat down next to her, making the young princess look up to see a grinning blond looking straight at her. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked.

"Nothing, Serena. I'm fine." Rini said as she went to stand up, when Serena placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping the 14 year old in place.

"I know you are thinking about Helios, Rini." Serena began, making Rini sigh in defeat. "It's been how long since you've seen him now?"

"Too long." Rini answered, as she saw Rei run in with the others following suit, along with Darien. "Darien!" She yelled with excitement as she ran up to her future dad, and gave him a hug.

"Rini! Hey!" He said as he hugged her back.

"Welcome to the Effle Tower!" A voice spoke, making Rini pull away from Darien and look to see a girl with brown hair, that faded into orange at the tips, and wore black thick rimmed eye glasses on her face. Seeing this girl, reminded her of someone...and she knew exactly who she was.

"Alya?" She asked under her breathe.

"This has been here before we were even born!" A young brown skinned boy with headphones around his neck stated.

"I think they know that Nino." Adrien stated as he chuckled some with Marinette who walked up to them together. Adeline ran up to them as well, with a smile on her face.

"Marinette!" Serena stated as she stood up. "Thanks again for showing us around."

"Oh, no problem!" Marinette answered as she smiled at them. "It's my pleasure!"

 **(SONG: "Paris Holds the Key (to your heart)" – Anastasia)**

 _NINO: Lovers!_

 _ALYA: Oh lala._

 _MARINETTE:_ (Picks a flower from the side of the Effle Tower) _Welcome my friends to Paris/here_ (hands Serena the flower) _/have a flower on me/forget where you're from/you're in France/children come/we'll show you that French/joie de vivre/Paris holds the key to your heart/and all of Paris plays a part._

 _NINO & ALYA: Just stroll two by two_

 _ADELINE: Down what we call "la rue"_

 _ALL: And soon all Paris will be singing to you/Ooh lala/ooh lala/ooh lala!_

 _NINO: Paris holds the key to/l'amour_

 _MARINETTE: and not even Addie knows the cure_

 _RINI: There's love in the air_

 _ADELINE: At the Folies Beg_ _é_ _re_

 _NINO: The French have it down/to an art_

 _ALL: Paris holds the key to your heart! Ooh lala!_

 _ADELINE: When you're feeling blue/come to Le Moulin/when your heart says don't/the French say/do_

 _MARINETTE & ALYA: When you think you can't you'll/find you/can can/Everyone can can-can_

 _ADELINE: You can/can-can too!_

Adrien sat on a bench by himself, as his friends and their new friends, minus Marinette who was sitting next to him now, danced to the beat of the music. But the music started to slow down some as Marinette was asked to dance by Darien, which she obliged and went onto the dance floor with him.

 _ADRIEN:_ (Watches Marinette dance) _Paris/holds the key/to her past/yes, princess/I've found you/at last/no more pretend/you'll be gone/that's the end..._

 _ALL (BUT ADRIEN): Paris holds the key to your heart_

 _NINO: You'll be tr_ _ès jolie and so smart!_

 _ADELINE: Come dance through the night_

 _NINO: And forget all your woes_

 _SERENA: The City of Lights_

 _DARIEN: Where a rose is a rose!_

 _ALL: And one never knows/what will start/Paris/holds the key..._

 _ADRIEN: To...her..._

 _ALL (MINUS ADRIEN): Heart! Ooh lala/ooh lala!_

 **(End of song)**

As everyone laughed at their jokes and what not, Rini backed up with laughter, accidentally backing into someone else. She spun around quickly and bowed saying: "Gomen'nasai! I mean, je suis vraiment désolé."

"I'm surprised you know French, my little dreamer." A familiar voice said, making Rini's eyes widen as she looked up at the man, seeing his white hair, and his yellow eyes, with his bright smile. He looked different to her now...he looked normal. He didn't have the gem on his forehead, and the unicorn horn was gone. He also seemed to have been wearing regular clothes now.

"Helios?"

Just then, black smoke appeared on the ground in a bundle, making everyone at the Effle Tower cower and run away, minus Serena and her friends, along with Marinette, Adrien, and Adeline. Rini looked over with Helios and she quickly took out her broach, ready to transform when Helios stopped her.

She looked over at him, saw his smile, and was confused. Did he not want her to transform anymore? What was he up to?

"Helios, I know you want me to be safe...but...!" She began, before he placed his hand on top of her old Super Broach, making a light glow surround it. Rini watched in surprise, as he removed his hand, having the broach still glowing. She pulled it close to her, as she closed her eyes. In her mind, she could see her mom, first starting out as Sailor Moon.

Serena looked over at the magic, right as the glowing stopped, revealing a new heart shaped broach, that looked like Serena's red heart one from one she first started out, only in the color pink. She then looked over at Rini, and noticed that her pigtails had grew to the length her hair was at her age.

"Rini?" She stated, making the young princess open her eyes and look at her future mom, before looking back at the broach.

"What...what happened?" Rini asked, sounding confused.

"You are no longer Sailor Mini Moon, my little dreamer." Helios stated, making her look up at him. "You are the next queen of Crystal Tokyo, after all."

"Wait..."

"Just say Pink, Moon, Power, and you'll see." Rini stared at him for a while, before smiling a small bit, and looking over at the smoke building up.

Marinette snapped open her satchel as the smoke swirled around and exploded in all directions, before dispersing, and there stood Nefari, in all her evil glory. But with Serena...let's say she saw someone else.

"No...No, you...you can't be here!" She yelled in surprise, making Marinette look over at Serena in surprise and confusion.

"Oh, dear Neo Queen...you have me mistaken for someone else." Nefari began as she walked forward a small bit. "Someone, who I at one point called...mom."

"No way! Queen Beryl didn't have any offspring!" Darien yelled to the young villain, making Marinette's eyes widen. She's heard that name before...but where?

"The name's Nefari...and trust me on this, you won't becoming queen, anytime so..." Before Nefari could finish, a purple light shot in, hitting the villain and making her fall. Adeline looked up at a lamp post, seeing a girl with a short skirt...and the Pluto Rod in her hand.

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini called, as Adeline continued to look on with surprise in her eyes.

"Sailor Pluto...Guardian of Time?" Nefari asked, as she stood up.

"Yeah...!" Adeline yelled as she stepped forward. "...but you mess with her, you mess with me." And with that, she swiped her hand on her necklace, making it sparkle and go around her. "Fifi...WINGS ON!" With those words, Adeline turned into the hero Butterfly, making the blue bow on her back turn into blue butterfly wings and then fly up to Sailor Pluto.

"Welcome home, dear." Pluto said as she looked at Adeline.

"Thanks..." The young hero began as she looked back at Nefari. "...mom."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately. My grandma is in the end stages of COPD (a breathing problem) and it's been rough. But thanks for being so patient. I finally got time to write this chapter. Also, there are so many surprises I've realized I put in this one. Rini gets a new broach, and we find out who Adeline's mother really is. This was a good one to write. I hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you in Chapter 6.**

 **Love you guys, and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy guys! Sorry this chapter is SOOOOO late. Like I said in my 'Returned' update, my grandma had passed away on April 21** **st** **. But that's not the reason for not writing this story. The reason was...I had major writer's block on this chapter. I hate myself for putting it on the back burner like I did. So, forgive me. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, and hopefully I can think of what Chapter 7 will be. Thanks for being so patient, and I'll see you guys later. Enjoy!**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"Mom!?" Rini yelled in surprise.

"Butterfly...?" Marinette began, with surprise clearly present in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to keep this from you." Adeline began. "But I had to, to keep you safe from Queen Nefari here."

"And why would she need protecting, girl!" Nefari yelled as she shot some electricity at Pluto and Butterfly. Thankfully, they dodged the attack and landed next to Serena and her friends. Butterfly, however, landed near Adrien and Marinette.

"She has a point, Addie. Why would you need to protect me?" Marinette asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you..." Adeline didn't get to finish, as the Scouts all yelled their key phrases to transform into the heroes of Japan.

"Mars, Crystal, POWER!"

"Jupiter, Crystal, POWER!"

"Venus, Crystal, POWER!"

"Mercury, Crystal, POWER!"

"Moon, Eternal, Crystal, POWER!"

"Pink, Moon, POWER!"

Just like that, Sailor Eternal Moon and her court were standing in the place of Serena and her friends. Even Rini was now the new Sailor Moon, not Mini Moon, standing next to Serena.

Marinette stared at Serena in her Scout form and saw a flash of a young queen, before seeing Serena once again.

"Marinette, you okay?" Adrien asked as he took her shoulder, making the young designer look up at him, with a look of surprise. She immediately shook her head to get rid of the state of shock and grinned up at him after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, Adrien." She said calmly. "I'm just glad we found out who those random girls were."

"You won't defeat me, you pathetic little Sailor Soldiers." Nefari stated with an evil giggle in between. "I am more powerful than my mother!"

"Careful, my pet." A voice spoke up as he appeared behind Nefari. Thank goodness Marinette and Adrien didn't transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir right away, or else Hawk Moth would have known who they were in their human forms.

"I assure you, we will destroy these heroes in due time. But for right now...destroy their queen." And with that, Hawk Moth was gone.

"Way ahead of you, partner." Nefari said under her breathe, before pulling out her mother's old scepter, making Serena gasp. If there was no proof of this Nefari girl being Beryl's daughter, then this had to be it. It was Beryl's scepter from when Serena first became Sailor Moon and found out that she was the Moon Princess from the very beginning. It was like she was starting over, now that she knew that Beryl had a daughter.

Nefari let the wand float in front of her like her mother let it and started swirling her hands around the orb on top. Electricity started to form all around the red and black clothed villain, as it built up with intense strength.

"Eternal Moon!" Rini yelled as she ran in front of her future mother, right as Nefari shot the electricity towards the two future mother and daughter of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried as water flew around the electrical currents thrown by Nefari, making them explode away from the future Royal Family.

"Thanks, Mercury!" Serena called, as a rose flew through the air and hit Nefari in the hand.

"OW!" She yelled as she pulled it out, before noticing Tuxedo Mask was standing beside Sailor Eternal Moon. "My mother told me about you, Prince Endymion." She smirked. "She said you were a good looking man, who betrayed her."

"I didn't betray her! I chose with my heart! And my heart told me to be with Neo Queen Serenity!" Darien yelled to her, as Serena touched her heart out of happiness.

"Oh, Darien..." She whispered.

" _Rini..."_ A voice spoke through the new Sailor Moon's head, making her gasp at the sound. _"...Garden, Rose, Attack...say it!"_

Rini's face went to that of serious, as she ran up a little more. "Rini! NO!" Serena called out of worry.

"Garden, Rose...ATTACK!" With those words, a strong thorn covered vine flew out of her hand and hit Nefari, making the young villain fall back some.

"Whoa!" Adrien yelled as Plagg flew up to his face. Tikki did the same with Marinette. "I thought she had moon powers with who she is!"

"She's supposed to!" A voice spoke up, making the two look down to see Luna sitting there. "I don't know where she got that power from or where she heard it! But I think it's best for Marinette here to use that broach she got."

"The...broach?" Marinette began as she pulled it out of her pocket and looked it at. "But, it's worthless without my Ladybug form."

"That's what you think, dear." Luna said as more water, electricity, Jupiter's electricity, fire, and Venus' love chains shot through the air towards the villain. Even Serena's powers were being used and it was still not enough to get rid of Nefari.

"Marinette..." Adeline began, making the young raven head girl look up at her brown haired friend. "...remember how I said I needed to protect you?"

"Yeah."

"Well...it's because of that broach." Adeline sighed as she quickly made her wings turn back into the blue bow she usually has. "It once belonged to a great princess, a young one at that. It belonged to Princess Serena's little sister, Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" Adrien stated out of confusing.

"She was called Andy by her parents and sister, as well as friends." Adeline began. "But on the day the Moon Kingdom fell, Princess Andromeda was sent to Earth to be safe, but Queen Serenity, Andy's mother, reset time to where we are now."

"Whoa." Marinette stated as she looked at the broach of red with the black dots on it like her Ladybug outfit and the crescent moon in the center. "What would I even say with this? I'm not Ladybug right now."

"Well..." Luna began, making the group of 3 look down at the black by their feet. "...Queen Serenity from the Silver Millennium once told me, that if I ever find her youngest daughter, to tell her to say 'Young, Moon, Power'."

"I'd give it a shot, Marinette." Adrien said, making her look up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "I mean, there's a chance where it won't work and you'll just have to say 'Spots on' to help those girls."

"But there's also a chance that Marinette could be that princess and this will work." Adeline stated as she heard Serena scream. She spun around and saw the scouts were half beaten by now, even Tuxedo Mask was on the ground and down for the count.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini yelled as she ran towards Nefari, only to get knocked down as well.

"Not good." Adeline said as she made her wings appear and flew up into the sky. "Trust me, Mary! Do it!"

Marinette sighed at the things her friends were saying, as well as Luna. And to be honest, she had no choice besides saying Spots on like Adrien said. But, if this was real and her saying the words Luna told her to say worked, then she was part of Serena's team. Was she ready for that?

"Adrien..." Marinette began, getting her boyfriend's attention. "...stand back." And with that, Adrien took a few steps back before he noticed Marinette hold up the broach.

 _She's going to try. I hope it works._ Luna thought before she saw the lid slowly come up, opening the compact, and then disappear.

"Young, Moon, POWER!" Marinette yelled with her eyes tightly closed, before she felt a beam of light covering her from head to toe. Adrien watched in surprise as the other scouts looked up to see what was going on. Pluto was standing her ground with Butterfly before noticing what was going on with Marinette.

"Marinette..." Adeline began with a smile. "...it worked."

"No...SHE CAN'T BE!" Nefari yelled as the light dimmed out and a new scout stood in Marinette's place.

"Whoa." Adrien said smiling.

Marinette's outfit was now a sailor fuku like the other's, but instead of any of their colors, or the gold like Eternal Moon, it was navy blue and a light gray...a very light gray. Her boots were the same as Sailor Future Moon's only in the light gray color as well as the elbow cuffs on her gloves. Her necklace was a light gray choker with the gold crescent moon symbol in the center, and the light gray bow on her chest was holding a navy blue sailor collar and the broach she used to transform.

Her ear rings were the same Ladybug ear rings, but they were completely red with no black spots and hanging from them was a crescent moon like Serena's. On her waist was a white waist band with a light gray bow in the back, holding up a navy blue mini-skirt. In her hair were the three pearl hair clips that Serena remembered having when she was just Princess Serena. The tiara on her forehead was gold like the others, but instead of a gem, it was a crescent moon. A light gold crescent moon was in the center of the tiara. And to Luna, that only meant one thing...

"She's from the moon!" Luna exclaimed with excitement as Serena sat up some to get a better look at Marinette's look.

"Marinette?" The young Queen-to-be began in surprise.

Marinette opened her eyes up and looked at Nefari with venom, which made the villain back up a bit. "You've messed with the wrong planet." She said as a glow of light appeared next to her, making her grab it and a crescent moon wand shaped and appeared in her hand. It looked like Serena's old wand from her first starting out, but instead of the pink base, it was red, with light gray accents and a pure white crescent moon on the top.

"Whoa...she really IS from the moon!" Mina yelled in surprise.

"She's very powerful!" Rini yelled in response as Serena finally stood up completely. "Who is she?!"

"You can't have awakened! YOU CAN'T!" Nefari yelled as Marinette smirked at her.

"And why is that? Aren't all Sailor Scouts supposed to be awakened by now?" She asked as she walked forward a bit. "I am the champion and youngest moon warrior...I am Sailor Night! And in the name of the moon, I shall PUNISH YOU!"

Marinette then swiped her wand in the air, letting a streak of light fly towards Nefari, hitting her in the process. She backed away in pain and looked back up at Sailor Night. The determination in her eyes, the fear it struck in her. There was something about this Sailor Night character that Nefari couldn't stand. Then...it hit her.

" _ **Serenity!" King Jackson of the Moon Kingdom called out as he ran towards Queen Serenity and Princess Andromeda, seeing if they were okay. Serenity had spun around at the sound of his voice and saw him running up to them.**_

" _ **Jackson! What's going on out there?! Where's Luna and Artemis? And Serena...!?" Serenity began to ask in a panic before Jackson stopped her.**_

" _ **Serena's fine. She's with Darien right now and he's protecting her. I just wanted to be sure you were okay." He said before looking over to see a shadowy leopard standing behind him. But the girl in the shadows was controlling him**_

" _ **Mommy!" Andromeda called out to her mother.**_

" _ **I got her now, mom." Nefari said as she went to have the leopard go towards Andromeda, when King Jackson stopped it by running front of his youngest daughter, right as Serenity placed her in the boat on the moonbeam. "NO!" Nefari yelled out of defeat.**_

"The royal that got away." Nefari said through gritted teeth before disappearing from the area to go and rest for their next battle.

Marinette sighed with relief before seeing the other scouts getting up from the ground. She noticed Serena was in her civilian form now, as the young black haired girl demorphed as well to look at her. It was weird to say the least for the young hero Paris. Finally knowing what that broach did took a bunch of weight off her shoulders. But she knew the battle wasn't over yet.

Serena was staring into Marinette's eyes as she tried to see if she remembered anything from the Silver Millennium. But so far, Marinette was just getting weirded out even more.

"Serena...?" The young raven head began, shaking the young blond out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She began. "I just...was hoping...that..."

"Serenity..." Marinette began with a grin, making Serena look at her in surprise, as well as the others. "...nothing can make me forget again. Or my past name isn't...Andromeda."

Serena had tears welling up in her eyes before pulling Marinette into a tight sisterly hug as a circle of light spread throughout area like a spell had been broken. Marinette returned the hug with a smile before they pulled away to look at each other again.

"I can't believe I found you..." Began Serena as she wiped a tear away. "...and so fast."

"I know." Marinette said as a tear fell from her eye as well. "Feels weird knowing I have a sister from another life."

"Same." Serena said as the two girls laughed before sharing another hug.

"Well, mom...what's the future looking like now?" Adeline asked as she stood with Pluto off to the side, seeing the reunited sisters of the Silver Millennium.

"It's a peaceful kingdom now...with both rulers on their rightful thrones." Pluto answered smiling.

"Thrones?"

"Yes daughter." Pluto began. "In Crystal Tokyo, once Neo Queen Serenity arrives, she uses a little of her magic to create a kingdom here, in Paris...for her sister."

"Then, that would mean, Princess Andromeda would be..."

"Queen Andromeda of Crystal Paris."

Adeline smiled at the thought of her childhood best friend being a queen someday. And who knows, maybe she and some others might become her court. She already had Cat Noir and herself. _Maybe there could be others._ She thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You failed, Nefari." Hawk Moth said with anger.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the long lost Princess of the Moon woke up, I would have defeated those scouts!" Nefari yelled back with anger as well. "That no good Andromeda."

"Let's get back on track now!" Hawk Moth yelled. "The Miraculous...I still need them. So start searching for a new soul that I can akumatize!"

"As you wish...partner." Nefari spat out as she sat by the window and nursed her arm. _I'll get you for this, Sailor Night...if it's the last thing I do._

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Again, sorry this was so late. Haven't had enough inspiration to write it anymore. Also, I wasn't planning on revealing that Marinette was Princess Andromeda until later on in the story, but it just seemed to work out right here. So, yeah (lol).**

 **I really hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, God bless, and I'll see you soon.**

 **Au avoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

The sun had finally set on the recent events that took place. Learning about Beryl's daughter was definitely a surprise to everyone there, even though Marinette didn't know anything about that time for a while. Even Adrien didn't know, and that was obvious and made sense to the Scouts, because they had no idea if he was apart of all this too. If only they did know.

"So what are we going to do about Nefari, girls?" Serena brought up as she walked out of her room in her hotel room with her phone in hand.

"Beats me!" Rei yelled. "Aren't you the future queen?! You should know!"

"I don't know everything, Rei!"

"Girls, please!" Luna chimed in. "That's not the right impression to make on the lost Princess of the Moon!"

"It's alright, Luna." Marinette began as she was sitting with her future brother-in-law on the couch. "I remember a time in the Silver Millennium. Rei, as Sailor Mars, came to the Moon to hang and got into a big fight with Serena."

"You remember that?" Serena asked surprised. She didn't even remember memories like that from her other life. How did Marinette?

"Of course!"

"Wow!" Leda stated. "I'm shocked!"

"Well you are Sailor Jupiter." Adrien exclaimed, making Marinette giggle at his pun.

"Funny, cat boy." Leda muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." Marinette began as she stood up from the couch with Tikki following her movements. "...does anyone want to refresh my memory on who Beryl was?"

"Oh, she was the biggest enemy to the universe." Luna began. "Especially to the Moon Kingdom!"

"She tried to take over once already." Amy stated with a sigh after.

"And almost succeeded in doing so." Mina added.

"But Serena stopped her." Darien said smiling. "I've never been more proud."

"Aw, Darien!" Serena said blushing.

"All by yourself?" Marinette asked surprised.

"Well, yeah...Beryl almost killed everyone here." Serena answered. "With the Emperial Silver Cyrstal's help, I was able to start again."

"Wow...that's amazing." Marinette said smiling. "I don't know if I'd be able to do something like that without Cat Noir."

"Seriously?" Adrien began. "Mary, you were able to send Nefari away with just one blow of your own powers!"

"But that was as Sailor Night, not Ladybug."

"Still..." Rei began. "...I'm surprised you have that power."

Marinette looked at the Fire Scout and grinned at her. She remembered Rei from the Silver Millennium pretty well now, especially the others. But something felt off. All she remembered really was that she was 10 when Beryl attacked and when she was sent down to Earth for protection. She rarely remembered her family. She may have remembered the arguments with Rei and Serena, or the fun times with the other Scouts, but her family was still all a blur.

Her grin was replaced with frown as she tried to think of her mother and father in her other life, not realizing she was leaving the hotel all together.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out as Marinette left the room and went down to the lobby.

"Is she okay?" Serena asked, being concerned like a true big sister.

"I'm not sure." Adrien answered as he followed her, giving Serena the cue to follow behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Marinette walked out of the hotel and went down the sidewalk towards the park, trying to get her mind straightened out. She tried real hard to have family memories of her past life come back to her like an old song on repeat, but nothing, and I mean NOTHING, was coming to her. Her mind was still a blank slate when it came to her family. It was like they never existed in her memory at all.

Marinette pulled out the broach she remembered transforming into Sailor Night with and grinned as she walked into the park and sat on the fountain edge. No one was there at this time of night, so she had free roam of the whole place to try and clear her head. She then looked up at the full moon, seeing it shinning its bright light down on top of her with a comforting warmth that only a mother could give.

"Mom?" Marinette asked as she stood up, still look at the moon. "I know of you now. I know of Serena now. But, I don't remember." She had looked away from the moon at this point and at the stone slab by the fountain.

 **("Once upon a December" – Anastasia – Elsie Lovelock cover)***

Her mind wandered as she looked back at the broach in her hand and held it close to her chest like it was the last thing she'd ever see in her lifetime.

 _MARINETTE: Dancing bears/painted wings/things I almost/remember/and a song/someone sings/Once upon a December/someone holds me safe and warm/Soldiers dance through a silver storm/figures move so gracefully/across my memory._

Just then, Marinette's broach started glowing in her hands, making her look at it again in surprise, before it floated up in the air and above the tip top of the fountain. And to the Hero of Paris' surprise, at the top of the fountain, was a crescent moon. The U shape was big enough to fit a compact broach, which is exactly what happened as the little red broach slowly fell into the little nook, and glowed brightly throughout the park, showing a ballroom now with people dancing and having fun.

 _MARINETTE: Someone holds me safe and warm/Soldiers dance through a silver storm/figures move so gracefully/across my memory!_

Right then and there, Marinette's outfit changed to a beautiful pale blue gown that looks just like Serena's dress from the Silver Millennium, only with white accents, not gold, and with the same crescent moon symbol on her forehead as she danced with some of the men that came up to her in this vision. **(1)**

 _MARINETTE: Far away/long ago/glowing dim as an ember/things my heart/used to know/things it yearns to remember..._

As Marinette spun around, facing the fountain once again, a young man with short blond hair and wearing a black tuxedo with a cape and eye mask on his face was in front of her, holding out his hand to her. She gently took it into hers, before he pulled her close to him and slowly swayed with her.

 _MARINETTE: ...and a song/someone sings..._

He spun her around to have her stand where he was and stopped dancing with her, before walking up to her and planting a sweet kiss to her lips, and then disappearing from her sight as the ballroom faded and her broach reappeared back into her hands. But she still was wearing her Princess Andromeda outfit.

 _MARINETTE: ...Once upon/a Dece-em-ber..._

 **(End of song)**

"Marinette?!" Adrien called out, making Marinette jump as her princess form dropped and saw Adrien and Serena running up to her with worry. "You okay?" He asked as he stared at her out of concern.

"Uh, yeah...yeah I'm fine." She said with a grin.

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Serena asked. "You just left without a goodbye."

"I'm sure. I just...needed to clear my head is all."

"Okay." Serena said unsure wheather she wanted to believe her lost sister or not. But in the end, she just smiled, nodded, and walked her home with Adrien.

XXXXXXXXX

Nefari watched from her magical sphere on her staff, that was once her mother's. She saw the whole thing. Knowing this knowledge that Marinette doesn't remember her family from the Silver Millennium could be used for their advantage.

"Say, Hawk Moth..." She began, getting his attention. "...what about Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She's suffering memory loss of her past life."

"And she wants to remember?"

"I would assume so." Nefari spat back. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Hawk Moth began as he took a little white butterfly into his hand and turned it into an akuma. "...that's a great idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Marinette sat in her room alone, trying to remember her life before she became the girl she is now. Her past life. But nothing was coming except for the memories with the scouts when she was 10 back in that time. She was starting to lose hope as she held onto the broach she now knew she could use to transform into someone else.

"What's the point? I might never remember my past mother and father...or Serena." She said as she hung her head, not noticing the akuma flying in through her opened window...and landing on her broach.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been working on some original stories lately and haven't been into writing this. But for some strange reason, I felt like writing it again. So here you! Hope you liked it. And I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Let's make 2018 better than 2017.**

 **Thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day!**

 **(1)= I know in previous chapters that her Andromeda dress is red with black accents. I decided to change it a bit. When she's 10 she'll have the red dress, but when she's the age she is now which I believe is 15, she has the pale blue and white dress. Thought I'd clarify for you.**

 **Au avoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Adrien sat on the front steps of his mansion, thinking of Marinette. As he was, however, a song kept playing in his head. It sounded like a little girl was singing it. Then, it flashed in his brain where it was.

 _ **Atlas walked through the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, before seeing the 10-year-old Andromeda standing there, with her big sister, Serena. There was a party going on in the ballroom and for some reason, these two princesses wanted to be alone together. It was kind of sweet.**_

" _ **Serena, can you tell me about that Earth Prince you fell in love with?" Andromeda asked eagerly, as Serena sat in the white roses, with Andromeda following suit, her red gown flowing around her like the full moon itself.**_

" _ **Well, he is charming, handsome, and really, really sweet." Serena began. "I don't see why mother won't let us be together."**_

" _ **I'm sure she will!" Andromeda yelled. "If she loves you and me that much, she'll let us be with whomever we want to be with, no matter what they are like!"**_

 _ **Serena smiled at her little sister's thought before picking one of the roses and putting it in her hair. "I'm sure you're right." She said.**_

" _ **Look with your heart/and not with your eyes/the heart can't be fooled/the heart is too wise/believe what it sees/and trust what it knows/look with your heart/the heart always knows..." Andromeda began singing, surprising Atlas to be quite frank.**_

" _ **...love is not always beautiful/not at the start..." Serena chimed in with a smile.**_

" _ **...so open your arms/and close your eyes tight..." Andromeda began again smiling the same way as before.**_

" _ **...look with your heart/and when it finds love/your heart will be right." The two sisters sang together with perfect harmony, it was as if they were the Goddesses of Song. But after a while, they laughed and talked, while Atlas just grinned and walked on back to the ballroom, not noticing a silhouetted girl, with long hair up in pigtails like Serena's but with two pointed bunny ear buns on either side of her head, watching from the shadows.**_

Adrien sighed at the memory. Princess Andromeda, even at 10, really did have a good singing voice. "If only she knew." He said to himself, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"If only who knew what, Adrien?" A voice asked, making him jump with a start as he looked behind him, only to his father's assistant standing there.

"Nathalie, I didn't hear you come out."

"I figured." She said with a grin as she sat down next to him. "So how's your new girlfriend doing?"

"WHAT?!" Adrien screamed. "How'd you find out about her?!"

"I saw the photo of her in your room." Nathalie answered. "Is it the brown haired girl, or is it Marinette?"

Adrien grinned at Marinette's name, before he looked to the sky again. "It's Marinette." He answered her.

"I see." Nathalie began. "Well...I truly hope you two make it." Adrien looked at her out of surprise. Ever since his mother disappeared, he hadn't really had a good motherly role model. Nathalie was just an assistant. It was rare that she acted like a mom to him out of her own free will.

"Here's a word of advice...don't blow it. I've had plenty of boyfriends that stood me up countless of times." She said as she looked at the sky as well.

"O-okay. Thanks for the advice." He said before screams were heard in the park district, making them both look towards that direction.

"If I can't remember, NONE OF YOU CAN!" A voice screamed, making Adrien's eyes widen. He knew that voice.

"No...Marinette's been..." He began as a tear fell down his cheek. Without Ladybug, there was no way he could save Marinette from Hawk Moth's akuma. She was the only one who could purify the akuma and send it away. How was he going to stop this one!?

"Adrien, get inside! Now!" Nathalie began to say, but he ignored her and ran out of the gates towards the park. He had to save Marinette somehow. "Adrien!" She called for him, but he wasn't listening. He could hear her following him as well, making it impossible for him to transform, but he had no choice. Maybe he could trust Nathalie with this secret as well.

"Plagg...!" He called, getting Plagg to come out of his shirt and noticed Nathalie running after him.

"Dude! No! You can't...!"

"I don't have a choice!" He said as he ran into the park and saw Marinette's akumatized form. Her hair was long now, up in higher pigtails. They were still the black and blue he grew to love, but her eyes weren't the same blue he adored. They were red now, and behind a red eye mask. Her outfit was a black and red gown, with a slit going up her right leg all the way to her hip, showing off her leg with a pitch black pointed toe high-heeled shoe.

"Marinette?" He asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to see Nathalie.

"Come on, Adrien! We have to...!" She began before he yanked himself out of her grip and called on his transformation.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" He yelled as Plagg got sucked up into his ring, protesting the whole way while Nathalie was watching.

She just stood there shocked, as Adrien finished and was now Cat Noir. He looked at her quickly and grinned.

"Please don't tell my father. It's supposed to be a secret from everyone." He said before he ran off towards the akumatized Marinette, being joined by Butterfly flipping in from a tree and running along side him as well.

"He's been Cat Noir this whole time?" She asked before grinning as well. "I'm sure you're proud of him, Mrs. Agreste."

XXXXXXXXXX

Marinette, not knowing what she was doing, was making it hard for everyone to remember distant family or their immediate family entirely. They were acting like they had amnesia or something, and she even made them forget childhood memories.

"Try remembering your family now!" She yelled as she laughed, before being tripped from behind, and making her fall down to the grass. She looked up with a growl as she stared daggers at Cat Noir and Butterfly standing there.

"Marinette, snap out of it!" Cat yelled as he started to walk towards her.

"Marinette is no more. Ladybug is no more!" She began as she stood up and held out her blackened compact broach, letting the crystal inside glow with dark powers. "It's Forget Me Not now. And I will make EVERYONE feel how I feel!"

"Marinette!" Serena's voice was heard as they all looked to see her running in as Sailor Moon. "You're stronger than this! I know you'll be able to remember me more so in due time! Just please...come back to us!"

"Forget Me Not will not listen to your lies. I'LL NEVER REMEMBER!" And with that, she shot some of the dark magic at Sailor Moon, sending her into a tree with force.

"Sailor Moon!" Butterfly yelled as she ran over to the future queen.

"Marinette, stop it!" Cat yelled as he grabbed her arm, making her look at him in the eye. And it was just about to work as she stared at his green eyes, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fly all around like they did when she first kissed this man outside of costume. "It's me...Cat Noir...you know...Adrien..." He mumbled his name to her. "...your boyfriend."

Forget Me Not stared for a while before screaming and pushing him away with so much force that it sent him into a tree, making him knock his head on the bark...hard. He fell to the ground unconscious, as Nefari appeared from behind the same tree.

"Well done, Forget Me Not." She said with an evil giggle following suit, before swiping her hand in the air, making smoke surround herself, Cat Noir/Adrien, and Forget Me Not/Marinette, and the disappeared.

"No!" Serena yelled as she tried to stand up, but failed to do so. "Adrien...Marinette!"

"They'll be fine, Serena. Let's get you back to the hotel room." Butterfly said before helping Serena stand up and walk her back to the hotel as their transformations fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hawk Moth saw the whole thing. He saw Nefari appear in her own clock tower with Forget Me Not and...Adrien. His eyes widened at the sight of the young boy as she threw him in a cage and locked it up. She smirked as she looked out her window and disappeared from it.

"Hello, Hawk Moth." Nefari said, making him turn around to see the young villainess standing there in the shadows, still being lit up by the window's light.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Nefari!?" Hawk Moth yelled with anger as he stared at his partner in this whole thing.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." Nefari answered with a smirk. "I just got Cat Noir's Miraculous. And soon Ladybug's will be mine too. I just have to make sure that silly boy doesn't stop me...and make it permanent."

"No...don't hurt Adrien!"

"Why so worried? Are you terrified right now, Gabriel?" Hawk Moth's eyes widened as he heard her say that name. He never told her who he was behind the hood or mask. He never even mentioned Adrien to her! Everything seemed to be going south for him at this moment.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Simple..." Began Nefari. "...the way you're acting about Adrien's safety."

"Let him go. And give me the Miraculous!"

"Oh...you still want it. Well...then forget it."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm betraying you." Nefari giggled evilly at her statement before turning her back to him. "Besides...I work better alone." And with that, she walked away with Adrien's ring in hand and in a cloud of smoke.

"No...Adrien...my son."

XXXXXXXXXX

Adrien woke up after a while and looked around. He found himself in a cage of some kind and was in a dark room, the only light was from a big window in front of him. He grimaced at the bright light, knowing fully well that his eyes weren't used to it yet. Then he realized...he wasn't in his Cat Noir outfit.

"Plagg? Plagg?!" He called out for his Kwami, before noticing his ring was gone too. "No...no..."

Laughter was heard as the sound of heels was heard clicking on the ground, making him look up to see Nefari standing there with the still akumatized Marinette by her side. "Well, well, look who finally woke up. It's about time you did." Nefari said as Forget Me Not started walking towards the other side of the cage.

"What do you want with me?!" Adrien yelled with anger in his voice. "And where's my Miraculous?!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Nefari began as she held up the black ring in front of him. It still had full power with the green paw print in the center of it. "I have to say, I was in shock when I found out that it was you under the mask, Adrien."

"Why is that?! Give that back!" Adrien yelled.

"Well, I sort of know your father. Though he never mentioned he had a son." She smirked as she said this, which made Adrien calm down with a gasp.

"How do you know my father?"

"Well isn't it obvious!? He's Hawk Moth!" She yelled as she palmed the ring once again. "I swear, you are just like Forget Me Not...not seeing this twist of events coming."

"My father is Hawk Moth?" Adrien asked as he backed up from the bars some. "But...why...?"

 **(SONG: "Open up your eyes" – Emily Blunt – MLP: The Movie)* [Don't ask]**

"I asked him the same question." Nefari said still smirking. "He didn't answer me."

 _NEFARI: It's time you learned a lesson/it's time that you understand/don't ever count on anyone you love/in this or any other land/I once hoped for a mother/one who could always show me love/but instead she showed me evil/of someone who was a queen/CHORUS/Open up your eyes/see the world from where I stand/me among the mighty/you caged at my command/open up your eyes/give up your sweet fantasy land/it's time to grow up/and get wise/come now little one/open up your eyes._

 _We all start out the same/with simple na_ _ï_ _ve trust/shielded from the many ways/that life's not fair or just/but then there comes a moment/a simple truth that you must face/if you depend on others/you'll never find your place._

 _ **Nefari ran up to the scene of Princess Serena and Prince Darien dead and floating up towards the sky. She watched with venomous intentions before looking over and see Queen Serenity, on her knees with her moon wand in hand and the silver crystal in the center.**_

" _ **No..." She said as she went to run towards her to stop her from doing what she knew was coming, when Serenity stood up and held it up.**_

" _ **Cosmic, Moon, Power!" Bright pink light surrounded the kingdom and castle...as well as the fallen scouts and royals...as Nefari quickly watched her mother dissolve into oblivion, with her army as well. She fell to her knees as the light surrounded her too, destroying her on contact.**_

 _NEFARI: And as you take that first step/upon a path that's all your own/you see it all so clearly/the best way to survive is all alone._

Nefari spun around and looked at Adrien, standing in the cage before her, as her already bright red eyes glowed even brighter as she walked up to him.

 _NEFARI: Open up your eyes/see the world from where I stand/me among the mighty/you caged at my command/open up your eyes/and behold the fading light/it's time to grow up/and get wise..._ (Grabs his jaw line and chin, holds it up to her face.) _...come now little one/open up your eyes._ (Throws him back, making him hit his head on the bars, hard.)

ADRIEN: Ow.

 _NEFARI: Open up your eyes!_

 **(End of song)**

"Forget Me Not..." Nefari began as her eyes went dim again. "...make sure he doesn't escape." And with that, she tossed her his ring and walked away from him, with an evil giggle coming from her lips.

"Marinette!" Adrien called to Forget Me Not, but she just turned her back on him as she held onto his ring. "Marinette! It's me! Adrien Agreste! Your boyfriend!"

"The only people I want in my life right now is my family. The one from my past life."

"You have them! Serena, or Sailor Moon, is on her way here to save her future brother-in-law!"

"Brother-in-law?" She said that so formal that she had to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"That prince you keep seeing in your dreams and daydreams...that was me! I'm Atlas! You just can't remember!"

"Stop telling me lies!" Forget Me Not yelled as she turned away. Her akuma was fading now, she could feel it. But she had to keep strong and be the villain she was created to be.

"I'm not lying!"

"YES YOU ARE!" She screamed. "Now be a good little kitty and be quiet!" And with that, she kept her back to him, keeping her anger painted on her face. She wasn't going to let the unlucky Cat Noir, or in this case, Adrien Agreste tell her what she knew and didn't know. She was Forget Me Not after all. She made everyone forget who they were and where they were from. But something changed after a while.

" _Look with your heart/and not with your eyes/the heart can't be fooled..."_ Adrien began to sing, making Forget Me Not perk up and look at him. The upside down black crescent moon flickering as it started to fade.

" _...the heart is too wise."_

 _ADRIEN: Believe what it sees_

 _FORGETMENOT/MARINETTE: and trust what it knows_

 _BOTH: Look with your heart/the heart always knows._

"That song...I remember it." She said as the moon faded away completely now and was replaced with the golden U shaped crescent as her akuma form shattered, revealing Princess Andromeda in its place.

"Andromeda..." Adrien began, getting her attention. She smiled as she saw his smiling face staring back at her. She remembered that smile of his. "...it's good to see you again."

"Atlas." She spoke softly as she handed him his ring, which he gladly took and slipped on his finger, right as Princess Andromeda melted into Marinette. "What just happened? Adrien?!"

"Yeah, Mari." He said as he transformed into Cat Noir and used Cataclysm on the bars, breaking free. He quickly changed back to his civilian form and ran up to Marinette, hugging her with all his might. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine." She began as they pulled away. "But what happened?"

"You were akumatized thanks to Hawk Moth." Adrien answered. "Luckily, I saved you."

"Yeah right!"

"By the way, do you remember that time in the white rose garden in the Moon Kingdom with your older sister, Serena?"

"I do!" Marinette began. "We were hanging out while a ball was going. And she was telling me all about Prince Darien, her beloved." With her saying this, her eyes widened. "I remembered something."

"You've always had, Mari. Your family was just illusive for a little while."

Marinette looked at him and smiled before she kissed his cheek and they ran out of the room together, hand in hand. The world needed Ladybug and Cat Noir once again.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! The story is over...or is it?**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Serena was sitting in her hotel room, with Darien sitting next to her while holding her hand. Everyone was on edge now, even Rini was starting to worry.

"I hope Auntie Andy is okay." She said, sadness tainting her eyes.

This got Setsuna's attention, hearing what Rini called Marinette. "Small Lady...what did you just say?"

"I said I hope Auntie Andy is okay." Rini repeated, making Setsuna bring out her Pluto Rod and looked through the red orb on the top, seeing the new future of Crystal Tokyo. She smiled at what she saw before making it go bigger in front of every, showing the Moon Family reunion going on in the future, with Rini hanging out with another teen girl just like her. Only difference was that she had blond hair and bluebell eyes, while wearing the earrings of the Ladybug Miraculous.

"That's...that's Emma!" Rini yelled. "How do I remember that!? She wasn't in my memories before!"

"That's because this future...is new." Setsuna declared. "Marinette's fine...so is Adrien!"

"And they must end up getting married later on!" Rei said with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Ami said.

"I'm so happy to know that Marinette's going to make it through this!" Leda exclaimed.

"Go Ladybug!" Mina yelled with excitement.

Just then, laughter erupted throughout Paris, making everyone stop in their tracks as their memories came flooding back to them.

"What's going on?" Alya asked as Nino held her in his arms by the school to protect her.

"The more important thing is...where is Marinette and Adrien?" Nino said.

The scouts ran out onto the balcony, seeing what was going on. Serena quickly pulled out her gold Eternal Moon Broach from her back pocket, as well as the others getting out their respective power pens, before seeing a big pillar of ice come from the ground with Nefari standing at the top.

"It's time to bow down to your new QUEEN!" She yelled before red electricity as well as purple darted through the sky and hitting the ground, bringing up more crystals from the ground, also making everyone run away and to their homes.

"You girls ready!?" Serena yelled as they all held up their morphers.

"Mars, Star, POWER!"

"Jupiter, Star, POWER!"

"Venus, Star, POWER!"

"Mercury, Star, POWER!"

"Pluto, Star, POWER!"

"Pink, Moon, POWER!"

"Moon, Eternal, Crystal, POWER!"

With these sayings, they all transformed into their respectful Sailor Scout uniforms, before hopping off of the balcony and running towards the battle, with Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and following behind the scouts.

"Ah...look who's here...it's Neo Queen Serenity and her court!" Nefari began. "How WONDERFUL!" With that, a bunch of shadows and electricity shot out at them, making them fall back from the blow.

"Moon, Tiara, MAGIC!" Rini, as Sailor Future Moon, yelled while throwing her tiara at Nefari, only to have it deflected by Nefari's staff, making it fly back to Future Moon. She quickly grabbed it and put it back on her forehead before getting knocked down again, laying next to her future mother and father.

Nefari laughed evilly and smugly as her powers roamed through the city, before hearing those dreaded words that she thought were gone forever.

"Tikki...SPOTS ON!" A bright light shined behind her making her spin around, only to get smacked in the face with a red and black yo-yo.

"Guess who's back, witch!" Ladybug yelled as she held her yo-yo in her hand again.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" Adrien yelled before turning into Cat Noir and staring daggers at Nefari as well. "Take your time, girlie."

"No...you're supposed to still be Forget Me Not!" Nefari yelled as she held her cheek. 

"Oh, please! Me being akumatized wouldn't have lasted long anyway!" Ladybug yelled as she held up her normal broach again. "Besides...I'm one of the good guys."

Nefari growled as she shot some of her electricity at the two Heroes of Paris, only to have them dodging them expertly, while Ladybug swung from tree to tree and landed on the ground, right as Cat Noir got shot through the air and hit the tree behind the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, and going out cold.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled as Nefari floated down to the ground in front of the bug based hero.

"Looks like it's just us...Princess." Nefari declared with a giggle escaping her lips.

Ladybug looked back at Nefari, fear and worry mixed together in her eyes. "No...you can't win!"

"News flash...I HAVE!" She then shot more electricity at Ladybug, only to have it bounce off something that didn't seem to exist.

"What?" She said quietly before looking up to the moon, only to see the ghost of Queen Serenity floating in front of it. "Mom?"

" _Here...use this..."_ She heard the sweet voice of her past mother in her head, as the Moon Wand from when Serena first started out appeared in front of her. She stared at it for a moment, before hearing Sailor Moon stir behind. She looked over at her, seeing her sit up some, and the moment she saw the wand, her eyes widened.

"That...that was mine years ago." She said with surprise, as Marinette looked back at it...and grabbed it right as the crescent moon of the Moon Kingdom appeared on her forehead.

"WHAT!?" Nefari screamed with surprise as Adrien sat up some, with his hero form dropping. He looked over and almost gasped when he saw Ladybug standing there.

"Thanks, mama." Marinette said with a smile. Now she stood there, holding Serena's old Moon Wand in her hands. The crescent moon glowing brightly on her forehead while still in her Ladybug form.

"Marinette, get out of there!" Adrien called to her. You could see the worry in his eyes for his girlfriend's life. "You'll get hurt!"

"Listen to your prince, Andromeda!" Nefari yelled. "I'd back down if I were you!"

"Not a chance, Nefari." Marinette said as her Ladybug form dropped, revealing her civilian form once again, but the moon stayed on her forehead. "You messed with my friends, my sister, brother-in-law...and my boyfriend...for that you'll pay."

The diamond on the wand started to glow brightly, turning Marinette into Princess Andromeda, white gown and all, as she held it up to her chest.

"In another life, I was Princess Andromeda, daughter of Queen Serenity, and sister to Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom..." She began, as Nefari started to back up some. "...but your mother came, and took away my life...and my home..."

"Stop!" Nefari yelled.

"Now I have a secret...I wish to share." Andromeda started as she slowly put the wand in front of her, letting it float in mid-air. "You're dead meat."

 **(SONG: "Moonlight Densetsu" – Sailor Moon OP – AmaLee English cover) [Lyric change at end]**

NEFARI: NO!

The diamond started glowing brightly, blinding everyone but Andromeda, making Nefari back up even more while covering her face from the brightness that was the wand.

 _MARINETTE/ANDROMEDA: Why can't I tell you all of these feelings/it's so much easier when I'm dreaming/I think my brain's about to short circuit/I really wish I could find the words/and now I'm crying under the moonlight/I wanna call you up but it's midnight/what should I do with all of these feelings/in my kaleidoscopic heart/the light/that shines down from the moon/will guide the way/and once again/it leads me to you/the constilation sparkle in my dream/and so I wonder if it's a blessing/as if by fate/we're born on the same planet/just like a miracle romance._

Adrien watched from his position on the ground, with Plagg floating beside his head. "Plagg...you ready?" He asked.

"Ready, Adrien." Plagg answered before Adrien finally stood up from his spot.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!"

 _MARINETTE/ANDROMEDA: So let us have another great weekend/and I will pray it has a happy end/I'll still be here/past, present, and future/head over heels in love with you/I can't/forget/the way you looked at me that day/when I/met you/the very first time/within the sea of stars in the night sky/I could still find you if I closed my eyes/I love the way the world throws us moments/but we make our own destiny._

Nefari winced at the pain she was receiving from the light, before letting her mother's wand float in front of her as well, letting the electricity course through the magic radiating from the lost Princess of the Moon.

 _MARINETTE/ANDROMEDA: This miracle/will always remain/a mystery/cause once/again/it leads me to you/he constilation sparkle in my dream/and so I wonder if it's a blessing/as if by fate/we're born on the same planet/just like a miracle romance._

Adrien, now as Cat Noir, ran up to Marinette, who was still in her Andromeda form, and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her his power of Catyclism. But along with that touch, he immediately turned into Prince Atlas, the one Andromeda would meet and marry someday.

"Whoa...Adrien's part of the Silver Millennium too!" Mini Moon called out before she noticed the electricity coming from Nefari died down. "Nefari's down!"

"You can do it, Andy." Serena said with a smile on her face as her own crescent moon glowed and shoot towards her old wand, giving her sister some more power. And with that extra surge of power, Andromeda turned into Sailor Night once again, with the crescent moon still on her forehead.

 _MARINETTE/SAILOR NIGHT: Fighting evil by moonlight/winning love by daylight/never running from a real fight/I am the one named Sailor Night/I never turn my back my friends/I'm always there to defend/I am the one you truly can depend/I am the one named Sailor...!_

Immediately, Sailor Scout names came to her head. But they weren't the names of the scouts behind her.

 _MARINETTE/SAILOR NIGHT: Sailor Daisy...Sailor Tulip...Sailor Rose...Sailor Daffodil/secret powers are so new to me/I am the one named Sailor Night/I am the one named Sailor Night/I am the one...Sailor Night!_

A blast of energy exploded from the diamond on the wand and hit Nefari head on, turning her to dust on impact.

 **(End of song)**

The light died down as Sailor Night turned back into her civilian form of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with the moon disappearing from her forehead and the wand falling back into her hands.

"I did it." She whispered to herself as she turned around to her friends and Adrien, who was now back to being Cat Noir. "Nefari's gone forever." The scouts immediately stood up for their strength had come back and ran up to the young blunette.

"I'm so pround of you, Mari!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled her into a sisterly hug, with Marinette returning the embrace.

"We all are, Princess." Pluto said with a smile as she held her staff in hand.

"You know what to say, Marinette." Adrien said as the young blunette pulled away from her sister, making her look over at her boyfriend with a smile.

"I do." She took the wand that her past mother gave her and smiled even more, before throwing up in the air. "MIRACULOUS SAILOR NIGHT!" She yelled before the wand started floating with a burst of light flying through the city, fixing everything that had happened during the day and night, and made it better.

After a while, the wand came falling from the sky and landed back into Marinette's hands. "Now what? I mean, now that I know who I really am...what happens next?"

"Well..." Serena began to say when Pluto stopped her.

"You'll have to find out yourself, Mari." She said with a grin, making Marinette grin as well.

In that moment, Rini turned back and could hear a voice in her mind. _"Small Lady...darling...where are you?"_ It was the older Serena, looking for her.

"Crap...I have to go! My mama is looking for me!" She said before running up to Serena and giving her a hug. "I'll see you soon, mama."

"See ya soon, daughter." Serena said back, before pulling away from her, and Rini hugged her future father as well. She then turned towards Marinette, and smiled at her.

"I hope to see you in the future too, Auntie Andy."

"Rini..." Marinette began as she walked up to the niece she'd have in the future. "...call me Marinette." And with that, they hugged goodbye, before Rini and Setsuna left to go back to the future.

After this day, life went back to normal for the most part. Serena and her friends stayed in Paris for a little while longer before heading back to Tokyo to get ready for college and the rise of Crystal Tokyo. But the day after they left, Marinette kept getting this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

That night after they left, Marinette was sitting on her balcony, trying to read a book for school, only to keep getting distracted by the feeling in her gut. She looked up at the moon, feeling more at home now that she knew it once was her home indeed. It was full and bright on this peticular night, shinning down on her and making her bluebell eyes sparkle with the stars above.

"You okay, m'lady?" A sly voice spoke up, making her grin and look over to see Cat Noir standing there with a hand extended to her.

She giggled at his out reached hand and gently placed her hand in it. "I'm fine, Chatton." She replied with her grin before being pulled up from her bench and getting a sweet and loving kiss on her lips.

When finally pulled away from her, he stared at her eyes, seeing them sparkle with worry. "Are you sure, princess?"

"Adrien..." She spoked softly as she walked up to the railing of her patio, leaning up against it while she looked up at the moon again. "...I just feel like this isn't all over yet."

"Marinette, it's been over for weeks now." Cat Noir began before turning back into Adrien. "You know of your past life, you know of your sister and brother-in-law...you know of me being your old Prince Charming..." This made Marinette giggle as she looked at him. "...what more do you need?"

That's when Marinette's giggle subsided and her forlorn eyes came back. "Those names I shouted out. They sounded like Sailor Scouts."

"But none of them most likely don't exist."

"Well, at least not yet." Tikki spoke up, making them look over at her floating by Marinette's head. "I remember now! I remember Princess Andromeda being you Marinette! I remember everything!"

"That's great, Tikki! But that would mean...!"

"I was your Kwami in the Silver Millennium as well!" Tikki smiled with happiness before getting serious again. "I also remember those scouts you were talking about! Those were the names of Princess Andromeda's court!"

"They were obviously the age I was back when Beryl took away my home, right?" Marinette asked as she stood up some from the railing.

"Exactly! They were all 10 or 11 at the time!" Tikki exclaimed. "But now they have to be the same age as you are today, Marinette!"

"That would mean..." Adrien began before looking up at the moon himself.

"...they have to be awakened." Marinette added with a smile.

"That's right!"

Marinette grinned as she looked back up at the moon, feeling Adrien's hand rest on her shoulder, the one near him. "So I guess my gut is right...this isn't over after all."

 **~THE END~**

 **NOPE! It's not over yet! I got this idea for maybe a series based off of this story. If you guys want to help with that, please do! I could use some inspiration for some episode ideas. And if you think I should keep Marinette as Ladybug, but also have her be Sailor Night, tell me your ideas of how I could write that. That would be very helpful for me.**

 **But anyway, hope you liked the ending of Miraculous Moon. And like always, I'll see you in my next story.**

 **Au avoir!**


	10. Author's note

**Howdy y'all! Brittany Bauer here!**

 **I wanted to let you guys know what the name of my sequel series to Miraculous Moon will be called. But before I do, I am recruiting new ideas for different chapters/episodes of what you guys think should happen in it. I'm also taking name ideas for Marinette's Sailor Scout Team. From Sailor Daisy, to Sailor Rose. I don't need any for Sailor Daffodil because I already have an idea of who it can be.**

 **Yes, I have heard your concerns about Chloe possibly being one of Marinette's Sailor Scouts. Some are saying it be a bad thing to happen, whereas some of you are saying it would be a fun time seeing how they act as scouts together. Well, I hate to spoil this, but I was thinking of doing that long before you guys mentioned anything about Chloe being a Sailor Scout for Marinette. So, yeah. This should be interesting (lol).**

 **Now for the name of the story/show. I will be calling it Paris Moonlight, because Miraculous Ladybug takes place in Paris and my Miraculous Moon story talks about how Marinette is really the long lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom, sister to Princess Serena/Sailor Moon.**

 **And before you guys ask, no! I didn't make Alya one of Marinette's scouts. If you guys think she should still be a Sailor Scout, please tell me what kind, because I already have the looks of the others planned out, I just don't have their names yet. Hopefully you guys can help me with that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your patience. It's slow going, but I'm hoping to get Paris Moonlight published up here someday soon now that I have some down time from being so busy with work and socializing. I swear I have a Virgil of my own (lol; also if you don't know who I'm talking about, look up Sanders Sides on YouTube. Those are super funny and I absolutely LOVE the Anxiety character. Check them out!)**

 **Well, that's all I have to say and update you on. Please review a name idea if you can think of one for the rest of the scouts, or if you have an idea for an episode/chapter. That will be super helpful.**

 **Thanks for reading, God bless, and see you guys in one of my other stories.**

 **Au avoir!**


	11. Author's note 2

**Howdy guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait on the sequel series of this story. I've been trying to come up with ideas and my brain is just fried. Writer's block is my archenemy (lol). So if you have ideas for chapters/episodes of the sequel, please leave them in the review box or PM me here. Also, it's going to be a bit longer because I cut my palm pretty badly at work the other day (October 5, 2018) and I need a break from typing. I'm typing this note with my phone so I don't break the glue holding it.**

 **Now, I did say I was naming the sequel Paris Moonlight. But I've decided on a better name. Tell me what you guys think: Miraculous Sailor Night. Marinette says this to change everything back to normal after Nefari is dead. So I think it's good name for the sequel series. If you guys like that name better than Paris Moonlight, let me know. If not, then, that's fine too.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day.**

 **Au avoir**


End file.
